Freaky Orientation Time
by ShizukaFiq2Berwijen
Summary: What what what? 3 OSIS fujo akut membimbing GoM buat MOS ? wah bisa berabe ntar kalo disuruh ngapa2 in gimane tuh? .. udah ah .. summary jelek amat story best donk.. (CHAPTER 6 UPDATE). HUKUMAN DARI AOI cekidot
1. Chapter 1

**Freaky Orientation Time (?)**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Dari**

 **Kakak Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Ceritanya**

 **Dari**

 **Saya T.T**

 **Warning : kosa kata yang hanya dimengerti orang2 tertentu, para pemain**

 **Yang OOC nya berlebihan, dan para OC yang sangat gila melebihi autor. Silahkan**

 **Siapkan segenggam keripik untuk camilan.**

 **Genre :**

 **School life , Friendship , Humor (garing crispy)**

 **Pairing :**

 **Generation of Miracle , 3 OC , Kagami Taiga**

 **Rated :**

 **K-T**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

Chapter 1 : REUNI

Bulan bersinar terik (?) menyinari gang-gang sempit dikawasan kota Tokyo. Terlihat 2 orang anak manusia tengah duduk cantik dibangku sebuah taman depan gang sambil membaca buku. Satu diantaranya berambut biru secerah langit disiang hari, beliau (?) tengah membaca sebuah buku sejarah yang sangat berguna untuk wawasan anak seumurannya. Dan pemuda satunya lagi berambut biru gelap segelap kulitnya yang bahkan jika dilihat dengan mata telanjang (mata tak berbaju) pemuda ini tidak akan terlihat dikegelapan malam. Ohh berterima kasihlah pada sang bulan yang menyinari malam itu dengan teriknya.

"tetsu.. kenapa Akashi dan yang lainnya lama sekalii?" pemuda gelap *dibakar* itupun buka suara setelah beberapa menit terakhir masuk dalam keheningan.

"entahlah aomine-kun, mungkin mereka ditaburi biji wijen" ujar sang pemuda terang dengan cueknya sambil menyesap botol milkshake disampingnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil aomine itupun bengong.

"nee mine-chin tumben datang tepat waktu krauk.." sesosok tiang listrik berjalan pelan kearah 2 anak adam yang tengah duduk tersebut. Ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah kantong plastic besar yang author sangat yakin isinya adalah snack.

"diam kau murasakibara." Pemuda bernama aomine itu menyahut ketus disertai desisan dari bibirnya. Mata birunya bergulir kearah tepat disamping tiang listrik berjalan itu. Seonggook wortel raksasa *dimakan* .

"midorima apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya aomine dengan heran melihat sebuah kaset ero-game 'homoge' . tungguu homoge? Aomine mempertajam penglihatanya dan berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… midorima gue tahu lu 'gitu' tapi gak usah terang2 an napa?" teriaknya nista disertai lompatan kucing menjauh dari sang wortel.

"bukan,nodayo ahomine. Ini lucky item ku hari ini . "ujar si wortel *asah golok buat bacok author*

"ara? Mido-chin dari tadi bawa erogame?" pemuda tiang listrik itu melirik jijik kesampingnya. Menurut pemuda bernama murasakibara ini membawa erogame (terutama homoge) sambil berjalan dikeramaian itu sangat DILARANG (oleh ibunya). Murasakibara adalah anak penurut jadi dia tidak akan pernah membawa erogame bergenre homoge sambil berjalan.

"bukan begitu, nodayo. Murasakibara " pemuda berkepala hijau itu menaikkan kacamatanya pelan. "ini lucky itemku hari ini." Sambungnya lagi sambil mendengus jutek.

"oo hisasiburi-ssu" seseorang mengejutkan mereka berempat. Dengan serentak mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara yang sedang tercengar cengir manis.

"kise-kun" pemuda biru langit bernama kuroko mengeluarkan suara dan disambut peluk cium dari pemuda kuning itu.

"kurokocchhii .. aitakatta desu." Teriaknya cempreng sambil mencium pipi kuroko disertai tatapan jijik dari teman2 nya.

"oy kise jangan kau perlakukan tetsu seperti pacarmu. Dia itu LAKI_LAKI." Aomine sewot tidak terima makhluk manis peliharaannya dicium sama makhluk kuning menjijikkan yang bahkan spesiesnya hampir setara dengan kuning melayang (?).

"aominecchhii hidoi ssu." Kise banjir air mata.

"kudaranai, nodayo" wortel berkomentar sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

 _Srek.. srekk…. "golok sudah siap nodayo. "_

Ralat….

.

"kudaranai, nodayo" ujar midorima dengan malas sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"kise-chin berhentilah mendramatisir suasana." Murasakibara berkomentar cerdas membuat kuroko mengerjapkan matanya takjub.

"bay the way Akashi lama banget." Aomine buka mulut dia ngomong sambil menguap lebar menyebabkan nyamuk sempat bersarang dimulutnya (untung gak sampai bertelur).

"dia memang seperti itu,nodayo." Midorima kembali bersuara sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap hamparan bintang diatas sana yang seolah-olah melambai lambai minta dipetik.

"daiki, shintarou, atsushi, tetsuya, ryota. Aku senang melihat kalian disini." Sebuah suara bass tiba2 terdengar disertai suara ckris ckris yang membuat bulu kuduk author merinding.

"Akashi-kun" sapa kuroko cepat sambil berdiri tegak dihadapan mantan kaptennya saat disekolah menengah pertama.

"ohh tetsuya. Apa kabar?" pemuda tampan berambut merah itu membalas sapaan kuroko dengan seulas senyum tampan diwajah tampannya (kitakoree).

"baik." Jawab kuroko singkat. "kalo kalian apa kabar?" akashi menoleh ke keempat temannya yang menatap opera pendek didepannya dengan bengong.

"baik nodayo.. Akashi."

"ahh seperti yang kau lihat aku baik."

"aree..? aku baik akachhin . akachin mau keripik?"

"aku baik-ssu. Pekerjaanku akhir2 ini banyak. Tapi jangan khawatir-ssu , aku tetap segar bugar dan selalu tampan kok. Kulitku juga semakin halus akashicchii.. oh iya aku-"

"kripik? Ohh tidak terima kasih atsushi." Akashi dengan seenak gigi menyumpal mulut kise dengan bungkus keripik hasil jarahan ditangan murasakibara.

"lalu, apa tujuanmu memanggil kita semua untuk berkumpul disini,nodayo?" Tanya midorima udah gatel-gatel mukanya karena para nyamuk centil sudah dengan nistanya mencium pipi pemuda tampan itu.

"kalian tahu kan bahwa kita sekarang sudah lulus dari SMP teiko, aku ingin kalian besok bersiap2 untuk MOS di SMA ternama kota ini." Akashi menyibakkan poninya cuek sambil menulis sesuatu dibuku catatan kecilnya.

"SMA ternama, nodayo?" midorima mengernyit heran.

"are? Kapan kita daftarnya?" kata murasakibara dengan malas. Seingat otaknya dia tidak pernah mendaftar di SMA manapun, dia hanya menunggu informasi dari Akashi akan masuk SMA mana. Karena dia anak yang penurut , baik, dan tidak sombong.

"aku sudah mendaftarkan kalian semua. SMA ternamanya yaitu SMA Tokyo. Touchan ku adalah dewan tertinggi disekolah itu jadi kalian tenang saja."kata Akashi sambil melihat kearah tetsuyanya.

Akashi tercengang..

Kenapa semakin hari tetsuya semakin imut dan manis. Oh lihat itu ada noda putih dipipinya yang mulus, apa mungkin itu sisa vanilla milkshakenya ? .. ohh andai Akashi bisa mencicipinya.

Lohh kok nglantur?

.

"ciee… akashichi perhatian deh.. ciee.." dengan cemprengnye kise berkomentar dan langsung disambit majalah sama aomine.

"tapi, oy Akashi kita kan belum menyetujui apapun tentang ini?" kata aomine mencoba protes dia terlalu malas bersekolah di SMA Tokyo karena itu SMA favorit dan yang pasti muridnya harus cerdas, pintar, baik, sopan, tidak sombong, dan pandai menabung.

"kau mau menentangku daiki?" Akashi melirik tajam. Aomine langsung tutup mulut takut digarut.

"baiklah hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan." Akashi berbalik menuju mobilnya yang menunggu kedatangan tuannya.

"ohh.. iya , kalian tahukan saat MOS biasanya kita dibimbing OSIS. 3 diantara mereka sangat berbahaya bagi shintarou, atsushi, aomine, dan juga aku." Setelah mengatakan itu Akashi segera masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju pulang.

Glek….

' _jangan-jangan… masalah itu'_ ketiga manusia yang disebut oleh malaikat mulai berbaris –hugh

Ketiga manusia berkepala hibiu (hijau biru ungu) menelan ludah takut2.

"neee.. kenapa berbahaya-ssu?" Tanya kise yang emang tidak tahu apa2 (dan tidak akan pernah tahu apa2).

"tidak, nodayo" jawab midorima takut2.

"iee, betsuni." Aomine kembali menguap *lempar bola tenis kemulut sidakian*

Oiii kesini lu, mau gue vacok ha?

Ampun om *ada suaranya gak ada orangnya*

-hoek-

"kaerunee.." murasakibara cuek langsung pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

"okureshimasu" kuroko membungkuk lalu masuk gang karena memang rumahnya berada dalam gang itu.

Kenapa Akashi memilih didepan gang tempat bertemunya?

Karena Akashi tidak ingin tetsuya tercintanya ini jalan jauh lalu kelelahan terus malem2 lagi kalo nanti diculik orang lalu dibububibap *sensor* gimana donk? Kan jadi gak perawan lagi. Masak Akashi harus menerima barang bekas .. masak akashi ma-

 _PRANGGG… KLONTANG KLONTANG…_

Ohh tidak ada panci berterbangan..

"urusai baka author.. bukoroshite."

Kaburr…

 _Wusss… wussssssss,,,_

Anggap saja angin lalu.

Ditengah semilir angin hanya terdapat 3 ekor pemuda yang saling bertatapan mesra (?)

"kalo gitu jaa naa , nodayo" midorima mengawali dan segera berbalik untuk pulang.

Aomine dan kise mengangguk dan berjalan kerumah masing2 *ehmm.. khusus kise dia merangkak*

Plak..

.

.

 _Kenapa dengan aomine mukkun dan juga midorin?_

 _Apakah mereka bertabur biji wijen? *pehlis yang ini abaikan*_

 _Saksikan kelanjutannya di chap selanjutnya (kitakore)._

 _Salam tee hee *shizuka*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Freaky Orientation Time (?)**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Dari**

 **Kakak Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Ceritanya**

 **Dari**

 **Saya T.T**

 **Warning : OC is Kagami Taiga's old sister, 2 OC is Twin. Harap siapkan mental karena bahasa author yang sangat abal dan mengandung gajenes. Para Chara yg OOC nya is amajing pery pery. Sediakan segenggam keripik untuk camilan.**

 **Information :**

 **Mungkin chap ini akan panjang ._.**

 **Genre :**

 **School life , Parody , Humor (garing crispy)**

 **Pairing :**

 **Generation of Miracle , 3 OC , Kagami Taiga**

 **Rated :**

 **K-T**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

Chapter 2 : Disekolah baru dengan Aomine yang berbunga-bunga.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, dan tahun berganti tahun hingga akhirnya author muncul dengan wajah penuh jenggot dan kumis *ditendang massal*

Senin, Hari pertama MOS pun dimulai….

"Whooaaaa…. Besar sekalii.." Aomine mangap ga percaya melihat sebuah bangunan berwarna merah tua terpapang jelas dihadapannya, dihiasi beberapa pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran merdu (?). Disekeliling bangunan itu terdapat hamparan padang hijau yang luas nan menyejukkan mata. Ke empat temannya pun mengikuti jejaknya (?) diselingi dengan gumaman 'homina homina homina' yang menguar dari mulut mereka.

"Nee.. ini sekolah , Aka-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara heran melihat betapa mewah (mepet sawah)-Nya sekolah yang akan ia huni 3 tahun kedepan ini.

"Ini sekolah elit milik keluarga Akashi, Atsushi." Kata Akashi dengan sombong sambil menyunggingkan senyum sinis dibibir ranumnya.

"Sugghhooiiii- _ssu_ _…_ aku tidak tahu kalo ada sekolah elit diujung kota ini?" Kise berbinar entah karena terlalu terpesona atau karena terlalu norak.

"Ini bagus,nodayou. Tapi bukan karena aku suka tapi aku hanya menghargai hasil karya arsitek yang merangkainya,nodayou." Midorima berlagak memebetulkan kacamata hitamnya dengan gaya sok cool. Kuroko menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Akashi-kun jadi kita ada di kelas mana?" Kuroko bertanya dan disambut gelengan kepala oleh Akashi.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak tahu tapi, yang pasti kita akan berpencar kelas."

"…." Semua nya terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Aomine tersenyum bahagia akhirnya dia terbebas dari penjara dunia dimana Akashi menjadi sipir penjara mengerikkan itu.

"Daripada bengong disini, lebih baik kita melihat dipapan pengumuman itu, Minna-Chin." Murasakibara berkomentar cerdas dan hanya disambut anggukan antusias dari temannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menyebabkan terciptanya sebuah tangga imajiner dibenak siapapun yang melihat. Pasalnya mereka berjalan secara berurutan dari sebelah kanan mulai dari Murasakibara sang titan omnivora, Midorima sang wortel _tsundere_ *asah golok*, Aomine sang gorilla *Author dilempar*, Kise sang matahari yang celah celia cetia cempulna, Akashi sang raja hutan *Graaaooorr….* dan yang terakhir yakni Kuroko sang imut bin cute bin huehehe bin hululu bin hohohihe *Author terkapar ditanah*.

Midorima mengernyit heran melihat beberapa murid terkikik melihat mereka berjalan apakah ada yang salah dengan mereka ber-enam? Perasaan mereka juga berjalan dengan kedua kaki tidak seperti _casper_ yang berjalan dengan ekor. Tapi, karena kadar _tsundere_ nya melebihi tumpukan baju kotor Author dia terpaksa diam dengan sejuta pertanyaan dibenaknya.

"Atsushi cepat lihat papan pengumumannya dan beritahu aku hasilnya, kerjakan dalam 10 detik." Perintah Akashi seenak jidat membuat Murasakibara hampir memuntahkan _snack_ yang ia makan.

"Aka-Chin itu terlalu kejam." Komentarnya memelas dan disambut anggukan kepala dari teman-temannya.

" _Boku wa zettai da_.." satu kalimat yang dikeluarkan Akashi membuat mereka semua nurut dan mangut-mangut daripada kena garut terus jadi saos cocol dari omayo.

'Daku mah apa atuh.. badan gede tapi takut sama Aka-Chin yang pasti gedean tititku' Murasakibara berkomentar dengan sangat nistanya, menyamakan Akashi dengan ukuran tititnya membuat Author panas karena kekasihnya dihina dina seperti itu (Lho?).

.

"Are..?" Murasakibara mengernyit menatap tulisan demi tulisan nama murid dari kelas X-A sampai dengan X-H . Matanya menyipit tajam demi melihat namanya dan nama teman-temannya didalam kolom itu.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Aomine mendahului,dia sudah sangat tidak sabar mendengar bahwa dia tidak akan sekelas dengan Akashi. Mengingat otaknya yang sangat amat minim(kira-kita tidak ada satu GB) ini akan setara dengan otak Akashi (dengan memori 5 juta tera, tak tanggung-tanggung *Author geleng2 takjub*)

"Nee… begini.." Murasakibara mengusap belakang kepalanya pelan dengan mimic muka malas

Berikut daftar nama para GoM+Kuroko+Momoi :

 _X-A : Akashi Seijuro dan Midorima Shintarou  
X-B : Murasakibara Atsushi dan Kuroko Tetsuya  
X-C : Momoi Satsuki-Chan  
X-D : Kise Ryouta  
X-E : Aomine Daiki_

"Aku sendiri….an?" Kise melotot kaget. Oh kenapaa… kenapa daku sendirian dan terpisah dengan Kurokocchii tertjintah .. Oh tuhann salahkahh hambaa…*kise nangis lebei*

"Ryota hentikan kelakuanmu itu, menjijikkan." Akashi menendang Kise menjauh darinya karena tensin liat beberapa cewek yang memperhatikan mereka dengan mimic muka heran.

"Jadi kita harus kemana,nodayou?" Tanya Midorima

"Ya kekelas lah Midorima-kun, emangnya Midorima-kun mau ke WC?" Kuroko sewot ga jelas. Ah… saya tau jeng Kuroko, kamu pasti ga terima kan karena gak sekelas sama Akashi.. *noel-noel dagu Kuroko."

Kuroko menunduk malu, sementara Akashi buang muka menahan semburat merah muda yang menjalar dipipinya. Duhh jadi gemes *Author digampar Aomine*

" _Fuzakenda.."_ Midorima merasa paling waras mengambil langkah, diikuti dengan Murasakibara yang dengan sangat santainya kembali membuka cemilan rasa kaldu kesukaan Light Yagami dari fandom sebelah.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kita mencari kelas,Akashi." Siapakah yang berkomentar dengan sangat pintar ini. Oh keajaiban dunia pertama (dari bawah) pun terjadi.

"iya,Daiki. Ayo kita cari kelas kita." Yap… Aomine lah yang berkomentar sedemikian rupa tepuk tangan semua *Krriiikkk..* (eh?)

.

.

Di Koridor…

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu, Seijuro-sama."_ Sapa salah seorang murid perempuan dengan seragam yang lengkap, rapih, bersih, dan wangi. Tak lupa senyum yang sangat menawan ia pajang demi menyambut sang tuan.

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu, Shizuka-san_ " Akashi menyapa dengan datar seperti biasa.

"…."

"…"

"Kraukk.."

"….."

" Aomine-kun, mulutmu terbuka lebar. Aku khawatir lalat akan mabok karena Aomine-kun belum gosok gigi tadi pagi."

 _Uhuk…_

"Tetsu… _Damare_ "

"Bisa ku bantu?" Tanya sang murid perempuan merasa canggung melihat para pemuda warna-warni ini tengah terbengong-bengong. Bahkan dia juga terkejut, karena seorang cewek dibawah umur dengan rambut panjang sepinggul tengah menatapnya ternganga (Baca : Ini Author).

Ohh.. wahai gadis bagaimana mereka tidak tersepon-sepon melihatmu yang begitu cantik menawan.

 _ **OC pertama, Kagami Shizuka desu. Memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang dengan warna Orange, perawakan yang manis dan sangat apik. Warna mata berwarna Hazel dihiasi bulu mata panjang. Kulit yang putih mulus seperti porseline yang akan membuat para pria coretMesuMcoret melirik. Singakatnya bayangkan saja RIAS GREMORY dari fandom sebelah versi rambut orange dan ehem.. Oppai… ehem kecil tentunya. Dia ini Fujoshi akut tapi,semua kenistaannya tertutup dengan sangat indah oleh perilakunya yang sopan,baik,dan nggak 'neko-neko'.**_

"Ya.. beri tahu kami dimana kelas X berada." Akashi memberi titah. Perempuan bernama Shizuka itupun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Eh.. bukannya keluargamu yang memiliki sekolah ini Akashi? Kenapa kau tidak tau tempatnya?" Aomine menatap heran pada sang emperor.

"Aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya,Daiki."Ujar Akashi setengah malu tapi kemaluan (?) itu tertutup dengan sangat apik dengan wajah _stoic_ nya.

Shizuka terkikik pelan dan berjalan didepan diikuti oleh para pemuda warna-warni yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Sesekali Shizuka berbicara tentang beberapa ruangan yang tengah mereka lewati membuat Murasakibara kesal, karena (menurutnya) Shizuka terlalu banyak bicara.

"Nee.. memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya Murasakibara Frontal yang langsung ditatap 'jangan usir dia bodoh' oleh Aomine.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi lebar Shizuka.

"ahh.. Anoo-" Shizuka mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat pelan.

"Dia Ketua OSIS disini, Atsushi." Akashi angkat tong –eh salah- Akashi angkat bicara membuat Kise dan Midorima mendengus lega takut jika Akashi angkat tong beneran (?).

Beberapa orang berjalan melewati mereka, karena mereka memang dengan seenak udel berhenti ditengah koridor dan menghalangi jalan.

" _Neechann.._ " Seseorang bertubuh besar berkepala merah mendekat. Shizuka menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

" Taiga.." Shizuka berjalan mendekati orang berkepala merah dan TINGGI *sengaja di caps biar ada yang tersisir –lirik Akashi-* itu.

 _SWIIINGGGGGG…_

Maafkan saya Akashi-sama *sujud dengan alay,takut kena lempar gunting lagi*

.

"Ma-manis.." Aomine melongo dongo menatap sang kepala merah TING- *Author dilempar gunting lagi*. Matanya berbinar terang melebihi terangnya kepala Kise, Pipinya memerah seperti tomat, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum kagum diiringi dengan bertebarannya bentuk hati berwarna pink disekitarnya.

 _Pandangan pertama … Awal aku berjumpa .._

 _Seolah-olah hanyaaaaa…. Impian yang berlalu…~_

Aomine nari-nari gaje membuat temannya sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Mine-Chinn…" Murasakibara menganga saking terkejutnya.

"AHOmine.." Midorima berkomentar datar dengan menekankan kata 'AHO'.

"Daiki mati saja kau."

"….." ….

.

 _Krik_

.

"Neechan dia kenapa?" Si tinggi berkepala merah dengan nama Kagami Taiga bertanya pada sang kakak.

"Entahlahh.. aku yakin dia ditaburi biji wijen"

.

 _Graorr….._

.

" _Sumimasen_ … Ketua saatnya kita mengumpulkan semua murid baru di Aula sekolah." Suara seorang cewek mengejutkan mereka dan berhasil menghentikan tarian alay Aomine.

"ya.. segera siapkan dan umumkan kepada semua murid." Shizuka menjawab sambil melihat notebook kecil yang ia bawa. Cewek itu tersenyum kecil, kakinya melangkah pelan dan sukses terhenti tepat didepan Aomine.

'untuk apa gangguro hitam ini disini?' sang cewek mengernyit heran sambil menatap Aomine dalam. Dia merasa aneh, apakah gangguro hitam ini tersesat? Ataukah habitatnya sudah dirusak hingga terperosok disini? Atau mungkin dia ditaburi biji wi- _DUASHH-_

"Apa lu liat-liat? Kayak ga pernah liat orang ganteng aja."

Semua keselek kodok. Whattt? Aomineee gantengg? Iya kaliii… diliat dari lobang sedotan. Sang cewek merinding disko berasa kayak dipelototin genderuwo.

 _ **OC kedua, wakil ketua OSIS, Shizukana Haruka desu. Bertubuh ramping dan tinggi,berambut biru model gelombang*bayangin rambut raisa*. Dia tipe manis-manis tapi gak memaniskan (?). Jika dilihat memang terkesan anggun serta taat peraturan tapi,aslinya dia bar-bar,frontal,dan sangat ambisius.(anda bisa membayangkan tipe fujoshi seperti ini). Daya imajinasi yang kuat dan selalu bawa doujinsi bahkan VCD yaoi ke sekolah.**_

.

" _Mohon perhatian, panggilan untuk semua anggota OSIS dan seluruh peserta MOS atau murid baru segera berkumpul di gedung Aula sekolah. Sekali lagi…"_

.

"Sudah panggilan mungkin saatnya kita pergi." Shizuka melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda supaya para generasi keajaiban kita tercinta mengikuti jejaknya menuju aula sekolah.

.

Di Aula Sekolah…

.

"SEMUAAA BARIIISSS YANG BENERRRR…. " Seorang cewek berambut biru tereak dari atas panggung. Semua murid baru langsung nurut dan baris rapih bagai anak TK.

"Wahh .. Haruu.. Aoi semangat sekali yah.." Shizuka berkomentar sambil tersenyum senang. Dia segera menuju kearah panggung diikuti oleh Aoi.

 _ **OC ketiga.. Shizukana Aoi desu. Dia kembarannya Haruka. Bertubuh seksi dan sedikit pendek. Rambutnya biru panjang dan lurruuuusss banget kayak lidi. Anaknya imut dan masih Fujoshi tahap menengah. Dia gak seakut kakaknya dan juga sangat disegani karena ketegasannya.**_

.

"SELAMAT DATANG KEPADA KALIAN SEMUA DI SMA NEGERI 1 TOKYO ATAU BISA JUGA DISINGKAT SMANTO."

Semua tersedak.

SMANTO? Apa itu? Nam anorak macam apa itu?

"Kok gue kek ngerasa ada disekolah kanibal yak." Seru Aomine sambil garuk-garuk ketek.

"SMANTO kan nama kanibal di Indonesia , Mine-Chinn ~ ." Ujar Murasakibara dengan tampang malas.

.

"SEKARANG KALIAN BOLEH BERKELILING SEKOLAH UNTUK MENENTUKAN KLUB APA SAJA YANG AKAN KALIAN IKUTI. DAN SETELAH BEL BERBUNYI KALIAN HARUS KEMBALI KE AULA DAN MENYETORKAN FORMULIR KLUB KEPADA SAYA, KAGAMI SHIZUKA. KETUA OSIS."

Semua murid mengangguk setuju dan mulai bubar.

"TAPI INGAAAATTTT….."

Semua berhenti mendadak.

"SETELAH SELESAI KALIAN BOLEH PULANG. DAN BESOK KALIAN HARUS MEMBAWA SEBUAH BANDO WARNA MERAH DENGAN PITA HITAM , 2 BUAH BALSEM OTOT GALIGUA UKURAN JUMBO DAAANNNN…."

Semua menelan ludah sambil mencatat.

"KALIAN HARUS BAWA TAS HELLO KITTY WARNA PINK." Shizuka tersenyum nista.

"WUUUAPAAAHHH?" koor semua murid protes.

Semua anggota OSIS memamerkan evil smirk, membuat para Kisedai nelen ludah susah payah..

.

.

 _Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

 _Kritik dan saran mohon lempar ke saya yak.._

 _Ohh iya ada yang mau usul? Barang-barang buat dibawa hari kedua gitu TwT .._

… balesan rev yang masih 2 T,T /

 **Synstropezia** : Iyaaa kakak QwQ terima kasih sarannya ^^ … saya lupa kalo nama itu pake huruf besar TwT … ini udah lanjutt dan silahkan fav ^^ ajak temen2 nya juga yak n_n …btw boleh request kok kak ^^

 **PsychoLove10 :** Terima kasihh ^^ saya juga suka ff anda yang 'Live' Itu :v ini udah apdet … ^^ review lagi yak TwT jangan lupa yang COOLER itu kak QwQ

 _. Salam Shizuka *te hee*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Freaky Orientation Time (?)**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Dari**

 **Kakak Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Ceritanya**

 **Dari**

 **Saya T.T**

 **Warning : OC is Kagami Taiga's old sister, 2 OC is Twin. IzukixShizuka are couple ^^. Alay Lebay Is Mejik. Harap siapkan mental karena bahasa author yang sangat abal dan mengandung gajenes. Para Chara yg OOC nya is amajing pery pery. Sediakan segenggam keripik untuk camilan.**

 **Information :**

 **Mungkin chap ini akan panjang ._. OSIS-Nya bertambah yaitu para chara kurobas yang lain ^^ . KiyoHana , HyuRiko, pair sampingan XD .**

 **Genre :**

 **School life , Parody , Humor (garing crispy), Friendship(Ga ada Yaoi *ehh ada deh*)**

 **Pairing :**

 **Generation of Miracle , 3 OC , Kagami Taiga**

 **Rated :**

 **K-T**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

Chapter 3 : Hari kedua MOS yang absurd. (Midorima Sweet Time).

.

.

 _List member OSIS dan kelas yang di bimbing._

 _Harap segera kekelas kalian masing-masing dan membimbing para murid baru yang masih unyu' ._

 _XA : Kagami Shizuka , Moriyama Yoshitaka_

 _XB : Shizukana Haruka , Izuki Shun_

 _XC : Aida Riko, Hanamiya Makoto_

 _XD : Kiyoshi Teppei , Shizukana Aoi, Kasamatsu Yukio_

 _XE : Mibuchi Reo, Hyuuga Junpei_

 _XF : Hayama Kotaro, Miyaji Kiyoshi_

 _XG : Liu Wei, Imayoshi Shoichi_

 _XH : Fukui Kensuke, Otsubo Taisuke._

 _._

.

Semua tersedak..

"Oy.. oy apa-apan itu, kenapa aku tidak sekelas dengan Junpei-kun?" Riko monyong-monyong ga terima dia dipisahkan dengan kekasih tercinta. Hyuuga mendengus sebal dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ini keputusan Ketua, ga bisa diubah dan mutlak." Haruka ga terima dia disalahin. Dia kan hanya menyampaikan amanah wajib dari sang ketua. Apa salah nya sih? Ihhh syeeebel. *Author dicincang*

"Huweeee… Shizu-chan tega banget sama akuh..kok gak dijadiin sekelas." Izuki menangis meraung-raung. Shizuka hanya tersenyum.

"Yoshhh… gue sekelas sama Shizuka HUAHAHAHAHA…" Moriyama ngakak gedhe, membuat Izuki melotot tidak rela.

"Awasss kalo lu ngrebut Shizuka dari gue." Izuki ngancem dengan todongan sapu.

"Mau bilang cinta tapi pacar orang ~"

"…."

"Tikung tidak yaaa ~ .. Tikung tidak ya ~ …"

SWIIINGGGG…

Sebuah sapu lidi nenek sihir terbang dengan sangat cantik ke arah Moriyama.

"Sialan lu.." Izuki sebagai pelaku penerbangan (?) mendengus kesal melihat targetnya gak kena.

"Gak peduli. Gue akan berusaha menaklukkan dia dengan pesona yang gue punya." Moriyama mengibaskan poni alay nya dengan PeDe.

"Au ahh.. tuh anak dua biarin aje." Miyaji frustasi ngeliat duo serigala itu tengkar ngerebutin cewek. Alahh bilang aja lu sirik *BHUK*

"Mereka semua tidak berguna _aru_ ." Liu memutar bola mata bosan, melihat tingkah temannya yang sudah kelewat autis. Imayoshi hanya terkekeh pelan.

Prok Prok ..

"Okee.. ayoo semua kita nistai murid baru itu." Aoi teriak semangattt ..

.

"YOSHHH"

.

.

Kita mulai dari kelas pertama '-')/..

.

Kelas XA dengan pembimbing Shizuka dan Moriyama..

.

"Baik adek-adek ayooo masuk jangan diluar kelas." Shizuka menggiring para murid yang tengah duduk duduk didepan kelas. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangan layaknya seorang petani angon bebek. Murid-murid dengan patuh mengikuti arahan senpainya.

"Ayooo anak-anak kuh yang unyu kita mulai kelasnya." Moriyama tebar pesona.

"Ihhh … lu siapa suruh-suruh gua?" Ujar salah seorang murid dengan jijik sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Gue OSIS lu tauk." Moriyama ngebentak keras.

"Sssttt… kalian ini masuk." Shizuka dengan tegas menyuruh murid baru itu masuk.

Sang murid dengan kurang ajar menjulurkan lidah kearah Moriyama. Membuat jomblo ganteng kesayangan kita ini jengkel.

.

"Baiklahhh… SELAMAT DATANG DI SMANTO."

Prok prok prok prok …

Semua tepuk tangan riang gembira macam anak TK. Shizuka tersenyum manis.

"Kalian semua anak dengan nilai tertinggi disekolah kita. Jadii, berbanggalahhh…" Shizuka heboh sendiri dan ditatap tatapan lope-lope oleh Moriyama.

"Iyaaa selamat yahh anak anak kuh yang unyu.."

"….."

Heningg…

"…."

Moriyama kena katjang.

"Kok saya kalian kacangin sih. Perih tau." Moriyama melas dengan tampang ala pengemis.

"Ehh… elu siapa?" Shizuka kaget. Matanya membulat lebay.

"INI GUE SHIZ." Moriyama teriak frustasi.

"Gue? Gue siapa?"

"…."

"…."

"Lohhh elu kan Shizuka." Moriyama menjawab dengan polos. Semua murid sweatdrop.

.

"Okeee … abaikan kejadian konyol tadi. Itu hanya kesalahan teknis." Shizuka membuka buku catatan kecilnya.

"Betewe kalian semua manisss lohhh pakai bando sama tas Hello Kitty.. ihhh saya jadi gemes." Moriyama malah pamer kealayan. Para cewek tersepon-sepon sementara cowoknya muntah mendadak.

"Yap … perkenalkan nama saya Kagami Shizuka. Ketua OSIS di SMANTO ini. Saya berharap kalian semua bisa betah disini." Shizuka tersenyum, para murid ngiler.

"Kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan sebutan senpai."

"…"

"Ga boleh ada yang genit sama Shizuka." Moriyama menyahut dan langsung ditimpukin.

"Ehemm… dan nama saya Moriyama Yoshitaka. Cowok paling ganteng se SMANTO ini. Dengan prestasi yang tinggi dan wajah rupawan. Kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan sebutan senpai."

"HUUUU….."

.

Moriyama pundung di pojokan.

.

.

"Untuk hari ini perkenalan saja yaa… kalian semua wajib mengahapal nama dan hobi anak teman sekelas kalian."

.

"Dimlulai dari kamu.." Moriyama menunujuk seorang cowok berambut coklat.

"Hahh? Saaa-saaya ?" cowok berkepala coklat itu gemetaran dengan keringat bercucuran membasahi dahinya.

"Iyaa kamu." Moriyama heran. Cowok itu berdiri dan menghadap teman-temannya. Kakinya bergetar jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mulai menguar,apakah ini gejala masuk angin?

"Sudahlah cepat. Kamu ini.." Moriyama sebel dia ketuk-ketuk meja tak bersalah dengan tidak sabar.

"Ha-haik." Cowok berkepala coklat itu maju kedepan dengan takut-takut.

.

"Fu-furihata Kouki desu.. ettoo.. Hobiku bermain basket." Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Furihata itu berkata kaku. Shizuka tersenyum laknat sambil membatin 'Ini Uke .. Uke sejattiieeeeh.' Dengan lebay.

.

.

"Akashi kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Midorima menyentuh dahi mantan kaptennya dengan perasaan gado-gado.

"Tak apa,Shintarou." Akashi buang muka. Midorima hanya mengerjap mata bingung.

'Sabarlah Sei.. sabarlah .. kau adalah hamba yang kuat iman dan selalu bertaqwa pada tuhan yang maha esa. Jangan sampai kau mau berpindah hati selain ke Tetsuya. Lindungi Sei Ya tuhan..Lindungilah Sei ..' Akashi berdoa dengan khidmat sambil harap-harap cemas berusaha tidak tergoda oleh godaan (?) 'Uke' imut didepan.

.

"Senpai… Akashi nampaknya sakit." Midorima seenak gigi tunjuk tangan. Akashi menoleh.

"Ehh … Akashi-sama sakit?" Shizuka paranoid dia lari-lari ke arah tuannya.

"Aku tidak sakit bodoh."

.

Buagh..

.

Kita hanya perlu berdoa apa yang terjadi oleh duda berkepala hijau kesayangan kita..

*Midorima : Heeeiii apa maksudnya 'Duda' ? / bawa kapak.*

.

"Whuaaa…. Moriyama cepat bawa Midorima-kun ke ruang kesehatan."

.

.

Kita intip kelas kedua yuukk ~

.

Kelas XB dengan pembimbing Haruka dan Izuki .

.

"Selamat pagi semua.. Di hari yang cerah ini kita akan memajang senyum ceriah.. kitakoree.."

.

Krikk…

.

Mijon Mijon 2 rebu..

.

"Izuki diamlah." Haruka tepok jidat pasrah liat Izuki udah mulai aksi garingnya. Para murid cuman bisa mingkem.

"Baiklahh sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat datang disini. Perkenalkan nama saya Haruka Shizukana Wakil Ketua OSIS di SMANTO." Haruka tersenyum manis. Wajahnya keliatan kalem dan tenang padahal hati dia udah jingkrak-jingkrak ada tampang seme uke terbaru limited edition.

"Saya Izuki shun… PACAR dari ketua OSIS disekolah ini." Izuki nyengir bangga. Dan dengan PeDenya dia menekan pada kata 'PACAR' dengan penuh penegasan. Murid cowok yang aslinya ngincer sang mbak ketua OSIS pun diem ga berkomentar.

.

"Tulis nama kalian beserta hobi diselembar kertas.." Haruka memberi titah diiringi background petir biar serem.

Haruka berkeliling kelas dan berhenti tepat di bangku sang titan besar Alaska. Merasa diperhatikan Murasakibara sang titan besar Alask-*Author dimakan* menoleh.

"Wahhh… kamu tinggi juga ya..? kalo jadi seme kasian ukenya harus jinjit." Haru malah berbinar-binar dengan ingus menetes.

"Haduuhh dia mulai lagi.." Izuki garuk-garuk ketek males.

"Mulai kenapa senpai?" Seseorang menyahut membuat Izuki terkejut.

"Ehh.. loh kamu kok disini?"izuki bengong.

"Aku dari tadi sudah ada disini senpai." Jawab 'seseorang' itu yang ternyata seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang semlohay *Kembali dibacok*

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya.." Izuki garuk-garuk kepala bingung.

"Jadii kenapa dengan Haruka-senpai?"

"Itu.."

"GYAAAAAA~ … IMUTT SEKALII MUNGIL LAGI..BANDO SAMA PITANYA CUOCOOOK BEGETE… UKE UKE UKE …" Haruka menggila sambil elus-elus rambut Kuroko diiringi dengan tetesan darah penghabisan dari hidungnya.

Izuki kzl kzl kzl kzl..

Dia terpaksa seret Haruka untuk dikarantina.

.

.

Let's Go the next class '-')/

.

Dikelas XC dengan pembimbing Riko dan Hanamiya.

.

"…."

"…."

Semua murid sibuk menuliskan namanya beserta hobinya dikertas. Sementara kedua pembimbing OSIS ini malah asik lirik-lirik ga terima.

"Napa gue harus sama elu sih, masih enak juga sama Junpei-kun." Riko masih ga terima dengan keputusan sang ketua. Dia misuh-misuh gak jelas sambil monyong-monyong kearah Hanamiya.

"Ihh lagian siapa juga yang mau sama elu." Hanamiya mengernyit jijik sambil geleng-geleng.

"Harusnya elu bersyukur dapet temen pembimbing yang cantik ketjeh tahes komes ginuk-ginuk kek gue ." Riko malah tebar pesona kayak musang. Hanamiya melotot horror.

"Najis lu."

.

JLEB…

.

Satu kata dari seekor Hanamiya Makoto sukses nancep ke lubuk hati yang paling dalam seorang Aida Riko.

.

Riko pundung dibawah meja.

.

"Anooo… senpai,.." Sesosok Hello Kitti berkepala pink mengangkat tangannya. Hanamiya menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya Takao-kun sedang tidak enak badan." Sang Hello Kitty *Didepak momoi* menunjuk seseorang yang tengah terkulai lemas diatas meja.

Riko bangkit dari keterpurukan dan berjalan menghampiri bangku Takao tadi.

"Takao-chan kenapa?" Riko mengangkat setengah tubuh Takao yang tengah terkulai lemas.

"Senpa-I aku pu-pusing.." Takao menyahut lemas sambil memegang dahinya. Hanamiya yang mulai penasaran datang menghampiri.

"Ohh biar Hanamiya-senpai yang antarkan ya, Takao-Chan.." Riko tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh Takao pelan.

.

Raba raba raba raba ..

.

Riko mengernyit.. kok ga ada?

"Ukuran dadamu berapa Takao-chan?" Bisik Riko pelan. Momoi yang kebetulan telinganya bolong *plak* mendengar pertanyaan Riko tadi.

"Anoo.. maaf senpai Takao-kun itu laki-laki."

.

JEGEERRR….

.

Malu hayati ini malu .. pengen rasanya Riko salto dari atas gedung saking tengsinnya.

"Hyehehee… kasian yang kesindir ukuran dadanya rata..SERATA PAPAN JALAN." Hanamiya terkekeh mirip kayak tokoh antagonis di sinteron picisan.

Riko ngambek dia buang muka dan menyerahkan (?) Takao Ke Hanamiya.

.

Anjjirrtt nih anak manis beudt pantesan si Riko ngira dia cewek… Hanamiya malah tersepon-sepon sambil gendong Takao pergi ke UKS.

.

.

Hanamiya melihat Kiyoshi tengah berdiri didepan kelas XD . Dia segera mempercepat jalannya untuk menghampiri sang kekasih.

"Kiyoshi.." teriak Hanamiya sambil tersenyum samar. Yang merasa namanya terpanggil oleh sang malaikat maut (?) pun menoleh.

"Hanamiya.." Kiyoshi tersenyum riang gembira.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Hanamiya sambil melongok kedalam. Dia melihat Aoi tengah berjalan kesana kemari seperti Helly guk guk guk ~

"Biasalah Aoi kan tegas banget." Kiyoshi menjawab spontan dan ikut menoleh kedalam kelas.

.

Kelas XD dengan pembimbing Kiyoshi, Aoi, dan Kasamatsu.

.

"Ayoo.. saya sudah menukarkan semua milik kalian. Jadi kalian harus hapal pada kertas yang ada dihadapan kalian." Aoi bertitah.

Semua murid cengo. WHUTTT? AOI GILAK. Osis lain hanya menyuruh menghapal nama dan hobi para murid itu mudah, tapi di kelas Aoi itu sangat sulit karena mereka harus menghapal semua seluk beluk nama teman barunya, dari keluarga sampe buyut uyut yang sudah tertulis di selembar kertas folio. WHAATTT? It's Crazy you know-ssu ..? jeritan hati seorang Kise tampak menggelegar.

"Aoi senpai.. apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan-ssu?" Tanya Kise merasa keberatan. Padahal dia kagak bawa apa-apa. Gimana keberatan coba?*Aoi : Lu diem aja thor*

"Tidak.. saya ingin mengetes kemampuan daya ingat kalian." Jawab Aoi tegas.

"Tapi-…"

"Sudahlah Kuning kau hanya mengeluh saja. Liat semua temanmu sudah mulai menghapal." Kasamatsu buka suara dengan lantang. Kise mengkeret mingkem ditempat. Daripada dia ditelen sama pembimbing beralis tebal ini. Ihhh jangan sampe deh ntar dia jadi kayak rock lee dari fandom sebelah.

.

"Oyy Kepala merah.. kau jangan makan saja." Kasamatsu menunjuk kearah sosok tinggi berkepala merah yang tengah mengunyah sebuah roti isi.

"Taigaa… aku akan bilang pada KAKAK-mu kalau kau tidak mau mnegikuti arahanku." Aoi menggeram seram dengan diiringi lagu lingsir wengi dan hujan gerimis. Kagami Taiga meneguk ludah susah payah mendengar kata keramat yang sangat amat astral.

"Ba-baik Aoi-senpai.." Kagami mulai membaca kertas didepan mejanya.

"Heiii kuning cepat hapalkan." Kasamatsu gebrak meja.

"Huhuhuhu/… iya-ssu. Akashichhi tolong aku-ssu.." Kise banjir air mata. Daripada seperti ini masih lebih baik sama Akashi deh .. walau tuh makhluk cebol songongnya minta ampun *dilempar mobil / tangkap*

.

"BeTeWe Hanamiya dia siapa?" Kiyoshi menunjuk sebuah makhluk digendongan Hanamiya.

"Waduuhh lupa gue. Gue duluan yak." Hanamiya ngacir kearah UKS. Kiyoshi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

Kelas XE-XH mengadakan kegiatan outdoor. Karena mentang-mentang mereka cowok semua OSISnya jadi dengan seenak jidat mereka mengumpulkan anak anak baru ditengah lapangan Olahraga.

"SIAPA YANG SEMANGATTTTTT…." Otsubo tereak kenceng.

"YOOOOSHHHH….." ga cewek ga cowok teriak semangat sambil kibar-kibar bendera.

"whooaa semangat sekali." Imayoshi menaikkan kacamatanya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kalian jangan rendah diri walaupun kalian adalah 4 kelas paling sial di SMANTO _aru_ .." Liu berkomentar datar. Para murid yang tadinya semangat 45 malah down keposisi terbawah.

"Anjirrr jangan kayak gitu bego.." Hayama kemplang kepala Liu. Yang di kemplang hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kalian masih bodoh seperti biasa.." Fukui memutar bola mata bosan.

"KALIANN TETAP SEMANGAT.. KARENA KALIAN SANGAT UNGGUL DIBIDANG NON-AKADEMIK.. YOSHHH MANA TERIAKANNYA.." Hyuuga teriak semangat. Membangkitkan semangat para murid yang tengah bermuram durja. Walaupun dia Hyuuga tak ber 'byakugan' dia tetaplah Hyuuga yang pintar dan rela berkorban *cielah*

"YOSHHH…" Para murid kembali bersemangat..

"Makasih Junpei-Chan~ " Reo Mibuchi. OSIS tercucok tahun ini mengedip najong kearah Hyuuga. Hyuuga merinding.

.

"Duhh tuh cowok manis kemaren ada dikelas mana sih?" Seekor gangguro tengah garuk kepala bingung sambil celingukan.

"Jangan-jangan dia ada dikelas atas lagi. Gak kayak gue yang bego." Gangguro yang ternyata Aomine ini mendengus lemah.

Oh Tuhann pertemukan aku dengan jodohku~

Kalo boleh nawar si Kagami kagami kepala merah itu deh ya tuhan~

Dan juga kalo dia bukan jodohku .. jodohin donk tuhan ~

.

Ammiinn… Aomine dengan alaynya usap tangan kemuka dia setelah berdoa dengan khusyuk.

.

.

.

Di UKS …

"Aduuhhh.. " Sang wortel bangkit dari ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan . Dia melihat sekeliling semua putih . Putih semua. Semua putih. Putih semua *plak*

Midorima turun dari ranjang dan merapikannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deritan pintu .. dan sosok itu semakin mendekat … semakin dekatt…. SEMAKINN DEEKAT …

*Dibacok rame-rame*

.

"Ughhh…." Telinga Midorima berkedut setelah mendengar lenguhan dari seseorang yang berada diranjang sebelahnya. Dia membuka tirai pelan

Dan ..

Sumpah mati demi Tuhan …

Demi Akashi kecebut Got ..

Demi abang Levi jualan Siomay …

Tolong singkirkan pikiran kotor diotak jernih Midorima.

Kacamata Midorima pecah ketika melihat seonggok Makhluk manis tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan pipi merah. Tatapannya sayu menatap bulir emerald Midorima. *Author mimisan*

.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu.." Ujarnya lemah. Kacamata Midorima kembali retak.

"Tidak,Nodayo."

"Nodayo?.." Sosok itu menelengkan kepalanya imut.

Anjirrrr imut imut imut imut …ga tahan gue liatnya, batin Midorima udah blushing.

.

"Kau kenapa,nodayo? Bukannya aku peduli. Hanya saja ini ke formalan,nodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya sok cool.

"Aku hanya pusing." Sosok itu bangkit dan duduk.

"Takao Kazunari.." Tangan itu terulur. Midorima menatapnya datar dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Panass…. Sepanas sambalado.

.

 _Sambala sambala sambalado_

 _Terasa pedasss … terasa paanass ~_

.

Entah kenapa Otak Midorima malah memproduksi lagu dangdut tersebut.

.

"Midorima Shintaro." Midorima mengankat kepalanya menatap intens seseorang didepannya.

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

.

'… '

"Kau cowok?" Midorima menganga kaget. Apa ini dada rata kayak triplek? Telinga tidak beranting (?) , dan dan dan …. HEII DIA COWOK KOK MANIS BANGET , batin Midorima menjerit.

"Lohh iya aku cowok." Takao malah bingung. Midorima buang muka.

"Hehehehe… mungkin karena bando yang kupakai…" Takao menyentuh bando dan pita besar yang ada di rambutnya.

Midorima tersedak sandal Author.

'Dasar OSIS sialan'

.

"Heii kau panas sekali, aku yakin ada kompres disekitar sini,nodayou." Midorima canggung dia berbalik dan menuju kotak obat untuk mencari kompres instan yang bermerek Bay Bay Beibeh.

.

.

"Ini pakailah,nanodayo." Midorima memakaikan pelster penurun panas itu ke dahi Takao. Takao mengerjap dan menatap Midorima.

"Terima kasih.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang bikin Midorima mabuk kepayang.

"Sama-sama…" Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

.

Hari itu.. disiang bolong dimana saatnya sundel bolong bobok siang. Midorima Shintaro tengah jatuh cinta pada pangeran kodok.

.

Midorima : Nyastra amat lu thor

.

Disaksikan teriakan-teriakan kelas XE-XH diluar sana , disaksikan oleh AC beserta kotak obat.

.

.

 _Wahhh Shintaro-chan jatuh cinta *-*_

 _Holla semua maaf saya telat apdet *bungkuk* Tolong katakan pada saya dimana humornya *Reader : Dibawa Nyi Roro Kidul*_

 _Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

 _Besok apa yang bakal dibawa lagi?_

 _Semoga bukan barang crossdresser lagi *Kisedai berdoa komat-kamit*_

 _._

Terima kasih buat yang udah review *-* .. saya senang saya bahagia ^^ /apasih?

.

 **Arudachan :** keren? Whoaaa makasihh kakak *-* iya ya saya usahain agar bawa barangnya tidak mainstream dan malah lebih aneh wkwkwwkwk *Kisedai : TOLONG SAYAAA* .. waahhh saya ditaburi wijen 8-8 … heuehehehe/ taburin kak Aru pake granat (eh?) … ini udah apdet tetap rev ya ^^

 **Synstropezia :** ya iya donk … saya yang bayangin saja ngakak guling-guling .tapi maaf TwT disini tidak saya tampilin mendetail karena saya takut dimutilasi Akashi *apasih?*. iya tuhh gatau si Akashi mau jadi apa perusahaan ayahnya kalo penerusya kek gitu wkwkwk. Apalah apalah ini gak lucu2 amat sih kak nikmatin yaa ^^ udah apdet ini tetep rev ^^

 **EmperorVer** : diliat ada ilham apa nggak ya kak xD kalo apdet kilat ntar jelek TwT .. tetap rev ya ^^ ini udah apdet.

 **Guest :** silahkan ngakak yang bagian ini wkwkwkwkwk ^^ *padahal ga lucu*

 **Shintarou Namikaze** : OOC nya karangan kakak TwT .. saya ambil dari nama temen fb saya .. saya rundingan sama mereka hehehe.. iyaa kak makasih sarannya itu udah ada tapi hanya tokoh2 yang saya suka hehehe.. saya mau buat moment MidoTaka sebenernya , takao kan imut jadi mungkin bang Mido bakal tersepon sepon kalo liat takao crossdresser hehehe .. iyaa kaak ^^ ini udah apdet .. tetap rev ya ^^

.

 _Kritiklah saya sepedas-pedasnya beserta saran ^^_

 _Review ya minna*-* saya semangat ngetik kalo ada rev nya ^^_

 _Salam te hee_


	4. Chapter 4

**Freaky Orientation Time (?)**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Dari**

 **Kakak Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Ceritanya**

 **Dari**

 **Saya T.T**

 **Warning : OC is Kagami Taiga's old sister, 2 OC is Twin. IzukixShizuka are couple ^^. Alay Lebay Is Mejik. Harap siapkan mental karena bahasa author yang sangat abal dan mengandung gajenes. Para Chara yg OOC nya is amajing pery pery. Sediakan segenggam keripik untuk camilan.**

 **Information :**

 **HyuuRiko, KiyoHana, OtsuFukui, LiuIma, HayaMiya, IzuShizu, dan banyak lagi kedepannya.**

 **Genre :**

 **School life , Parody , Humor (garing crispy), Friendship(Ga ada Yaoi *ehh ada deh*)**

 **Pairing :**

 **Generation of Miracle , 3 OC , Kagami Taiga**

 **Rated :**

 **K-T**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

Chapter 4 : Hari Ketiga (Malaikat berdada bidang)

.

"A-apa?" Aoi tak bisa berkata-kata melihat penampakan-penampakan para pendosa yang dengan seenak udel lewat didepannya tanpa menggunakan atribut yang telah diumumkan pada hari perkenalan MOS.

Dengan langkah menghentak bagai badak mau berangkat haji Aoi pergi keruang OSIS tempat dimana para pengurus OSIS berkumpul untuk membincangkan apa saja yang diperlukan dalam kegiatan MOS.

'bisa-bisanya mereka semua murtad dari tugas. Emangnya mereka pikir ini sekolah embahnya apa?' Aoi ngedumel dari dalem ati. Dia mangkel tingkat dewa liat kelakuan para murid baru yang dengan beraninya menentang anggota OSIS.

"Pagi semua ak-" Mulut Aoi mingkem seketika melihat penampakan mengerikkan didepannya.

.

Riko yang tengah suap-suapan gado-gado sama Hyuuga, Aoi makin melotot setelah liat Riko menyuapi Hyuuga pake pacul bukan sendok.

.

Imayoshi yang tengah bermerah-merah mukannya disentuh 'ini' 'itu' oleh Liu Wei. Aoi ampirr aja loncat goyang dumang sambil teriak "THIS IS MY OTP" pake toa.

.

Aoi kembali menelusuri ruangan OSIS dan diliatnya kakak perempuan semata wayangnya bersama sesosok gadis yang dikaguminya tengah mimisan parah sambil jerit-jerit pelan (?) melihat Kiyoshi dengan mesranya mengusap Hanamiya. Aoi mencelos, kini kakaknya beserta Shizuka-san-Nya tengah menjadi nista akibat OTP.

.

Manik birunya kembali bergulir dan menangkap dua batang cowok berbatang, tengah bertengkar hebat diatas ranjang (?). eitsss jangan salah.. ternyata mereka tengah bergulat sambil saling mencaci siapa yang ter-ganteng dan pantas mendapatkan cinta sang ketua OSIS. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa cewek yang diperebutkan tengah dalam kondisi nista. Aoi kembali geleng-geleng kepala. Disamping adegan gulat itu terlihat Reo yang tengah jerit-jerit gaje sambil tepuk tangan liat pertarungan ranjang kedua mempelai *dibakar* itu. Kasamatsu hanya tepok jidat pasrah , sedangkan Fukui dan Otsubo mengelus dada tabah.

.

Huffftttt… Aoi mengelus dada ikutan dengan tabah. Diliriknya 2 ekor anak manusia yang menatap prihatin kearah teman-temannya. Hanya pengurus OSIS yang tau kenistaan para manusia yang masuk didalamnya.

"Miyaji ikut aku keruang siaran." Aoi melenggang pergi dengan tatapan pusing tujuh keliling.

"Ngapain Aoi?" Tanya Miyaji dengan muka polos.

"Mau liat elu sama Kotaro 'main' " Kata Aoi malas.

Miyaji sama Kotaro cuman sweatdrop.

.

.

" _Harap semua murid baru berkumpul di Aula sekarang juga."_ Suara dari sound system menghentikan aktifitas para penghuni sekolah. Dengan cepat para murid baru grusa-grusu menuju TKP kali aja mereka semua mau pulang pagi.

.

"Heeeee itu suara Aoi kan?" kata Haru cempreng dengan nada tak suka.

"Ada apa ya? Kok aku ga tau?" Shizuka dengan polos malah nanya balik. Semua anggota OSIS saling pandang dan merenung sejenak.

"ASTAGA POSISI KITA TADI."

Kita tinggalkan mereka makhluk nista..

.

 _Nyam nyam nyam…._

"Atshusi berhentilah mengunyah dengan keras. Aku benci." Akashi bertitah dengan dingin. Murasakibara kicep.

"Hoaaamm… apaan sih? Kenapa para OSIS itu tidak berhenti menyiksa kita." Aomine berkomentar malas.

"Ohh benarkah? Kurasa para OSIS belum menistai kita semua deh. Author kan sering buntu ditengah jalan dan pas ngelanjutin dia malah lupa ceritanya." Kuroko berkomentar panjang sambil menoleh kearah gadis kecil nan pendek yang tengah pundung didepan laptop.

"Ti-tidak juga , nanodayo. Berkat dia aku memiliki kenangan indah." Semua terdiam menatap Midorima lamaaa… laaaammmaaaa sekalii.

"Ada apa,nanodayo?" Midorima gelagapan sambil menaik turunkan kacamatanya.

"Midorimacchi kenapa-ssu? Kok mukannya merah?" Kise menunjuk muka Midorima yang tengah berubah warna kayak tomat. Kalo saja kepalanya bulat itu pasti sudah mirip dengan tomat.

"Shhiinnncchaann…" Teriakan cempreng memecah gendang telinga semua yang mendengarnya. Kepala warna-warni itupun menengok kearah sumber suara dan mendapati sesosok pemuda IMUT sekali lagi IMUT mendekat kearahnya.

'Glek.. Takao makin imut njerr..' Midorima nosebleed seember penuh di innernya.

'Hampir menyamai Tetsuya hanya saja masih imut Tetsuya ku keles..' Akashi melirik Kuroko yang tengah memajang tampang datar. Manik biru secerah langit itu kini mulai bergulir menabrak mata hetero Akashi.

Mereka berpandangan…

'TUHAAANNN KUATKAN IMAN SEI…' di inner Akashi udah jedot-jedotin pala ke tembok.

"Wuhuiii… manis juga tuh. Cocok buat uke lu." Aomine senggol-senggol Midorima yang menatap risih. Berasa dia pintu apa disenggol segala.

Takao berjalan dan langsung memeluk lengan wortel raksasa itu dengan riang.

"Areeee? Midorimacchii…" Mata kuning Kise mengambang *plak* , mengerjap tak percaya dan dibalas suara kunyahan dari Murasakibara.

"Heeee…. Kenapa murid cowok masih ada yang make tas Hello Kitty sama bando berpita itu?" Murasakibara buka suara setelah melihat beberapa murid cowok masih setia memakai atribut _ngehode_ versi OSIS. Kalau murid cewek sih wajar sajaa.. tapi kalo cowok kan, berasa kek gimana gitu. Secara mereka kan berbatang, perutnya kotak kotak, dadanya segitiga, bahunya R1 R2 (?).

"Entahlah-ssu. Tapi Murasakibaracchii aku suka pakai ini-ssu." Kise malah pamer gaya sambil berpose hormat ala cewek. Dia berputar bagai pemain balet nasional memamerkan tas Hello Kitty pink dan bando berpita merah yang menghiasi mahkota kuningnya.

Sejenak Murasakibara,Akashi,Midorima, dan Aomine terdiam.

SEME MANA YANG TAHAN LIAT ADA UKE DIDEPAN MATA?- ISSHHH,,,,!

*Gotong Author ke Kaneki biar dimakan*

.

"Kasamatsu ada apa?" Haruka menepuk pundak Kasamatsu pelan. Membuat sang alis tebal terlonjak kaget.

"T-tidak.." Kasamatsu menunduk sambil memalingkan mukanya dengan semburat merah menguar keseluruh pipinya.

Haruka melihat sekeliling dan ditangkapnya sesosok pemuda kuning-ngambang- tengah berpose imut. Tanpa dikomando bibirnya melengkung senyum jahil.

"Elu naksir tuh cowok kuning-kuning yee?" Tanya Haruka serem. Kasamatsu yang tau itu kode bahwa ke _fujoshi_ an Haruka lagi ON akhirnya ngacir.

"WOYYYY TUNGGU LU…." Haruka ngakak gedhe bikin semua murid nengok kedia.

.

"Aree? Itu kakak OSIS kenapa?" Murasakibara nengok kearah sumber suara dengan heran.

"Entahlah Murasakibara-kun.. Dia mungkin keselek biji wijen" Kuroko menjawab singkat sambil terus berjalan.

Murasakibara hanya menghela napas dengan malas. Kise dan Kuroko bahkan juga masih memakai atribut itu. Sungguh sangat _ultimate uke_ sekali.. loph yuh muaahh~ *Author nongol/ didepak* .

.

BRUKKK….

"Aduhhh…." Murasakibara celingukan. Perasaan dia tadi menabrak sesuatu deh kok kagak ada apa-apa.

"Murasakibaracchi dibawahmu-ssu." Kise menunjuk lantai tepat dibawah Murasakibara. Sang titan kepala ungu menunduk dan mendapati seorang manusia tengah mengusap dahinya.

"Hee… aku tidak liat. Maaf.. kau terlalu kecil sih." Murasakibara berujar malas.

Sosok dibawah itu mendongak, menampakkan permata kecil berwarna hitam keabu-abuan yang mendiami kelopak matanya.

'Malaiikatt….' Inner Murasakibara pingsan sambil ileran.

"Gapapa kok. Aku saja yang tidak berhati-hati." Sosok bagai malaikat itu bangkit berdiri sambil merapikan helaian sekelam malam miliknya yang dihiasi bando berpita merah. Murasakibara menahan napas sejenak.

" ." Dia hanya mengangguk didalam keterpanaannya. Ternyata Titan besar Alaska kita ini tengah grogi sodara-sodara.

"Murasakibara cepet.." Aomine buka suara males. Padahal dalem hati sih dia jeles tingkat dewi portuna liat calon _uke_ si titan ungu itu.

Tapi dewi portuna yang lain singgah , entah karena mau liat asupan baru punya Haruka atau karena ada seorang jones yang minta bantuan.

Sesosok TINGGI berkepala MERAH *Dikemplang Akashi* tengah mendekat kearah Aomine.

'Njirrr bidadara gue dateng' Aomine nyengir tapi sayang seribu sayang sang bidadara hanya lewat saja tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

"Tatsuya kau kenapa?" Kata Kagami tanpa memerdulikan Aomine yang tengah dipenyet hatinya pake sambel terasi.

"Ohh Taiga.. aku gak papa kok." Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Tatsuya' itu tersenyum lembut membuat Murasakibara kembali jedag jedug jantungnya.

"Atshusi ayo cepat." Akashi jengah liat Kagami yang tinggi menjulang bagai tiang sementara dia masih napak tanah.

"Iya Akachin.." Murasakibara menjawab malas dan melangkah maju. Tanpa diketahui dia menyandung kakinya sendiri.

Brukkkk…

Dan sukses menabrak *baca : Nyosor* kepemuda manis didepannya.

"Tatsuyaa…"

"Murasakibaracchiii…."

"Murasakibara-kun." Author menoleh kearah Kuroko yang merespon datar.

.

"Aduuhh…." Rintih Tatsuya atau lebih lengkapnya 'Himuro Tatsuya' pemuda manis bagai malaikat tadi.

"Neee maaf .. maaf." Murasakibara mencoba bangkit dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada pemuda dibawahnya.

Ehhh?

Dadanya segitiga kok. Bidang pulak.

Perutnya juga kotak-kotak.

Murasakibara membulatkan mata ungunya.

"Heii kau. Kenapa kau menggrepe-grepe Tatsuya." Sang adik dari Ketua OSIS itu berteriak horror.

"Dia pemuda?" Murasakibara pasang tampang pongo.

"Iya lah memang kau anggap apa?" Kagami mengernyit heran..

"HEEEE?"

DEMI BULAN YANG DIMAKAN KORO-SENSEI

DEMI KOLOR AOMINE YANG BULUKAN

DEMI LOVATO (?)

Elu kemana aja sih Mukkun, kan saya tadi udah tulis 'pemuda' gitu. *Dibekep kuroko pake sedotan*

.

"Maaf…" Murasakibara kembali bangkit dengan cepat dan berlari menuju aula.

"Heii Atsushi/ Murasakibara.." Akashi sama Midorima ngejar cepet takut kalo Murasakibara kalap dan makan orang-orang yang ada disekolah ini. Secara dia kan hasil persilangan bunga violet raksasa sama Titan besar Alaska yang BESAR, MENGERIKKAN, dan MERAH MUDA.

.

"Kenapa dengan dia?" Kagami mengernyit heran sementara Tatsuya sudah bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Entahlah mungkin dia gugup."

Kagami berjengit begitu juga Tatsuya.

"Heii heii.. kau darimana munculnya?" Tanya pemuda kekar berkepala merah itu dengan pasang muka terkejut. Kuroko hanya merespon dengan meminum _vanilla milkshake_ nya. *pan sedotannya disumpelin ke saya*

"Lebih baik kita ke Aula." Tatsuya berujar lembut. Kuroko dan Kagami mengangguk.

Sementara..

"Haii cantik." Aomine noel-noel dagu Kagami yang langsung pasang tampang jijik.

"Najis lu."

Satu kata dari Kagami bagai belati tertajam didunia menusuk jantung seorang Aomine Daiki. Batinnya tertohok, Hatinya sudah patah, hatinya sudah lecek, hatinya sudah digondol kucing.

Apakah Aomine sekotor itu?

Apa dia berhadast besar sampe dikatain najis?

Perasaan tadi kagak ada bercak merah dikolor biru dongkernya..

"Sabar Aomine-kun" Kuroko berujar polos dan mengikuti langkah Kagami dan Tatsuya yang menjauh.

.

Aomine mematung..

.

Shizuka lewat dengan heran.

"Aomine kau kenapa?" Gadis cantik itu bertanya pelan takut-takut kali aja si Aomine ini kesambet jin iprit.

Aomine menengok dan mendapati gadis manis yang _notabene_ kakak dari bidadara pujaannya. Aomine mewek.

"AKUH KOTOR KAKAK… AKU KOTOR…" Aomine mengusap tubuhnya sambil nangis Bombay. Shizuka makin bingung.

"AKUH KOTOR SAMPAI DIKATAIN NAJIS KAKAK … AKU KOTOR AKU BERHADAST." Shizuka angkat bahu dan melengos pergi dari pada dia ngeladenin ABG ga jelas.

.

.

Di Aula….

.

.

" _BARIS YANG RAPIH DONK ISH… DUDUL AMAT SIH ELU SEMUA."_ Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara Hyuuga. Para murid kicep diem terutama kelas X-E yang diampu pemuda kece bermegane ini.

" _sekarang kalian semua yang memakai atribut lengkap TANPA KEKURANGAN SEDIKITPUN_ _menuju kesebelah kanan."_ Kiyoshi ambil alih. Pemuda _brunette_ kalem ini terlihat lihai, membuat para murid dengan mudah menurut.

"Anjiirrr yang pake atribut kebanyakan muka _uke_ semua.." Aoi bisik-bisik ke Hayama yang tengah pasang muka bloon.

"Maksud lu apa sih?" Tanya Hayama gagal paham sama ucapan Aoi.

"Aduhh kayak elu sama Miyaji. Miyaji pan _uke_ elu, dan elu pan _seme._ " Aoi gemes sambil jambak rambut Hayama.

.

"Njirrr tuh cowok cakep amat sih dikelas mana yak?" Haruka mulai beraksi. Mata birunya jelalatan cari mangsa.

"Yang mana sih?" Kasamatsu ikut nimbrung.

"Itu yang rambut kuning." Haruka naik-naikkin alisnya jahil. Kasamatsu yang melihat sosok tampan kata Haruka itupun langsung ngeblush. Mukanya jadi merah kek pantat bayi *Dibuang*

"halahh muka kek jagung rebus gitu." Fukui komentar cuek. Otsubo disampingnya hanya tersenyum lemah melihat _uke_ nya yang _tsundere_ naudubillah.

.

" _dan bagi kalian yang tidak memakai atribut siap-siap dapet hukuman yach~ loph yuh cemuahh~"_ Murid baru muntah semua. Mendengar penuturan dari sound system yang sepertinya tengah dibajak oleh seekor Reo Mibuchi.

.

Para murid pun kini terpecah menjadi 2 kubu.

Kubu pertama dihuni oleh para cewek dan pemuda _muke_ (Muka Uke) berwajah manis dan cantik.

Sedangkan kubu kedua dihuni oleh para pemuda berwajah berandalan dan kekar. Beuhhh tipe seme sejati is mejikk *Author usap iler*

"Akashi kau tidak memakai atributmu?" Midorima buka suara melihat rekannya yang MUTLAK dan PEMBALUT ehh salah ABSOLUT melanggar perintah.

"Diam kau, Shintarou." Akashi sewot ga terima. Midorima cuman mendengus kesal.

.

" _kalian itu yaa.. kan sama kakak OSIS suruh bawa dan pake atribut MOS selama seminggu.. Kok bisa-bisannya kalian malah dengan seenak udel kagak pake. Kalian ini punya otak gak sih.."_ Aoi ceramah kesel banget sama kelakuan para murid baru. Sekesel pas dia lagi maen sepeda motor dijalan, didepan dia ada ibu-ibu naek motor juga, lampu sen-nya kekiri eh dia belok kanan. Kan kzl kzl kzl kzl.. Ibu-ibu naek motor emang menyeramkan.

"Maaf kak…" Koor semua murid di kubu kedua dengan males. Padahal dalem ati mereka udah merutuk nista 'Diem lu nenek peot.'

.

" _APA LU NGATAIN GUE NENEK PEOT? MAU MATI LU…"_ Aoi treak kenceng kubu kedua langsung mingkem. Shizuka naek ke panggung sambil senyum-senyum nista. Entah apa yang ada diotak encernya itu.

"B _aiklah. Seharusnya kalian tidak boleh melanggar peraturan yang sudah kami tetapkan._ " Shizuka mengambil alih dan bersuara lembut.

" _Bagi kalian yang tidak memakai atribut saya hukum untuk…"_

Glupp… Semua nelen ludah..

Dikubu pertama sih cuman nyengir aja liat temen mereka dinistakan. Terutama para cewek nyengir persis banget kek kecoak terbang.

" _Meminta tanda tangan dari pengurus OSIS._ "

Haaa? Kenapa biasa sekali. Itu udah _mainstream_ tjoyy…

" _Dan pengurus OSIS itu adalah saya selaku ketua, Haruka selaku wakil, dan juga Aoi selaku sekretaris._ " Semua murid mendengus sebal.

Beuhh… kalo Shizuka sih gapapa secara dia kan cantik banget dan lemah lembut.

Haruka? Para murid baru bergidik ngeri membayangkan mereka menjadi korban keganasan _Fujoshi_ tingkat atas dari salah satu kakak OSIS nya ini.

Aoi? Pehlissss masak mereka mau nguber-nguber macan garong yang kelaparan.

.

" _Saya beserta Haruka dan Aoi-senpai akan menempati tempat pribadi masing-masing disekolah ini. Jika kalian ingin meminta tanda tangan kami kalian harus melewati ujian-ujian yang akan kami berikan._ " Shizuka tersenyum laknat. Yang lain merinding.

" _Setelah ini kalian tunggu 15 menit dan segera mencari tanda tangan kami. Waktunya cukup sampai jam terakhir._ " Shizuka mengakhiri dan segera melesat pergi keruangan pribadinya diikuti oleh 2 danyang kesayangannya.

"Lohhh Lalu kita ngapain kak?" Tanya Momoi dengan tampang bego dan diikuti oleh lontaran pertanyaan lainnya dari para cewek.

"Kalian hanya akan menonton teman-teman kalian yang diberi hukuman dari sini." Izuki menyalakan sebuah LCD besarr di Aula yang menampakkan hampir seluruh sudut disekolah ini. Termasuk di 3 Ruangan gelap yang akan ditempati tiga nenek sihir target para murid baru.

"Whoaaa…." Koar mereka semua sedangkan para gagal dikubu dua cuman melengos sebel dipermalukan dengan sangat tidak senonoh seperti ini.

.

15 menit kemudian …

.

"Kalian silahkan pergi … GANBATTEEE NEE…." Teriak Riko dengan lantang pake toa masjid.

"WHOOOOOOOAAAA…." Para murid gagal itupun melesat pergi manjauh diiringi dengan berbagai teriakan nyaring yang memekakkan telinga.

"KITA BANTAI TIGA OSIS ITUU…"

"AYOOO SERBU…"

"KITA BAKAR SEKOLAHAN INI…."

Plukk…

Satu bangkiak sukses mendarat dikepala salah satu murid. Akashi hanya melotot tajem dikelilingi aura hitam.

Beuhh… ternyata Akashi yang lempar bangkiak. Btw dapet darimana ya tuh bangkiak?

.

"Tetsu-kun itu bukannya bangkiak Niji-san butlernya Akashi-kun." Momoi bisik-bisik ga jelas ke Kuroko. Kuroko cuman bisa nyengir _watados_.

.

"Kira-kira mereka mau kasih hukuman apa ya?" Kiyoshi pegang dagu tampak mikir dengan gaya keren.

"Haaa palingan juga hal-hal _mainstream_ lagi." Hanamiya menyahut bosan.

"Aku harap bukan hal yang biasa. Secara mereka bertiga kan makhluk aneh semua." Hayama menguap malas.

"Heiii siapa yang aneh? Shizuka tidak ya." Izuki cemberut pacarnya dikatain aneh.

"Iyaa betul. Shizuka mana aneh. Kalo Haruka, aku takut kalo para pemuda yang dia sebut _seme_ itu disuruh yang aneh-aneh." Seru Kasamatsu sambil bayangin Haruka nyuruh para pemuda gagal sebagai obyek fantasi liarnya dan heiii .. kenapa kau bayangin malah dirimu dengan pemuda kuning tadi Kasamatsu? *Author ditendang keluar Aula*

"Kuharap Aoi akan memakan mereka dengan saos tiram sebagai _topping_ nya." Imayoshi tersenyum licik.

"Heii lebih enak saos cocol Omayo lah.." Otsubo ga mao kalah. Dia usulin saos cocol kesukaan dia pas lagi ngemil sama Kimura.

"Aku suka Mayumi Mayonaise asli.." Fukui acungin jempol sambil jilatin tangannya sendiri.

"Kok kalian semua malah promosiin saos sih." Moriyama mendengus kesal. Huhh .. dia pikir tadi Shizuka bakal jadiin dia artis dadakan. Ternyata malah yang dimintain tanda tangan bukan dia. Huhh syeebel rasanya.

"Mereka semua ditaburi biji wijen _aru_."

"Liuu kenapa kau mengataiku begitu."

"Aku benar kan _aru_."

"Liu jahat. Aku ngambek." Imayoshi buang muka dengan drama queen sekali. Yang lain sweatdrop.

.

"Holla.. eehh kau kan yang ditabrak temannya Shin-chan tadi." Takao dateng-dateng teriak heboh sambil nepuk bahu pemuda berambut raven yang tengah menatap temannya di LCD .

"Hahh iya hehehe.." Pemuda bernama 'Himuro Tatsuya' itu tersenyum bagai malaikat.

"Lalu pemuda beralis cabang tadi kemana?" Takao mengerjapkan matanya.

"Dia ikut dihukum." Tatsuya menunujuk penampakan seorang pemuda berkepala merah dan TINGGI sedang berdebat heboh dengan pemuda berkulit _tan_.

"Lhooo Aominechhii-ssu." Kise membulatkan mata emasnya.

"Aree? Temannya Shin-chan." Takao mendekat kearah Kise,Kuroko,dan Momoi yang tengah menganga menatap Aomine yang lagi kalap.

"Aku harus menghentikan dai-chan sebelum ini selesai." Momoi siap-siap pergi.

"Jangan Momoi-san nanti kamu juga dihukum lhoo.." kata Kuroko kalem. Momoi luluh dan diem ditempat.

"Yoo.." Semua menoleh kearah Takao yang tengah menyapa mereka. Kuroko mengangguk dan Kise tersenyum.

"Whaaa Shin-chan juga dihukum." Takao melihat dan terkikik pelan saat penampakkan wortel raksasa terpapang jelas di LCD diikuti oleh titan ungu raksasa dan juga kapten boncel yang absolut.

SWIIINNGGGG….

*Author terkapar ditanah dengan banyak darah*

.

"Heii kalo boleh tau nama pemuda besar itu siapa?" Himuro bertanya lembut kearah Kise.

"Ohh itu Murasakibaracchii –ssuu." Kise berujar semangat. Himuro mengerutkan alisnya.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro-san." Kuroko menyahut dan melirik Kise yang tengah pasang cengiran kuda.

"Ohh Atsushi kah.." Himuro tersenyum.

"Lalu pria kekar itu?" Momoi bertanya sambil menunjuk kearah Kagami yang tengah bertengkar heboh dengan Aomine.

Padahal mahh itu Aomine lagi ngamuk-ngamuk dikatain najis tadi. Padahal yolohh sumpah demi titit Levi yang gede dia kagak ada udhzur, dia 'men' aja kagak. Dia masih ingat kalo berbatang.

"Itu Taiga. Dia adikku, Kagami Taiga." Semua melotot. Lhoo Kagami sama Himuro jauh amat… jangan-jangan ibu Kagami selingkuh sama ayah Himuro dan 'menghasilkan' Himuro Tatsuya yang saat ini didepan mereka.

" _HEII BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MENGATAKAN IBUKU SELINGKUH._ " Shizuka teriak dari ruangannya yang tersorot kamera CCTV dan tertampil di LCD.

Dia teriak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah Kuroko cs yang memucat seketika.

Himuro terkekeh pelan "Bukan seperti itu. Taiga memang adik dari Shizuka-neechan. Kepala Sekolah Alex yang mengangkatku jadi adik Shizuka-san sekaligus kakak dari Taiga." Semua mangut-mangut ngerti.

"Ehh siapa kepala sekolahnya tadi?" Takao mengorek telinganya pake linggis.

"Alex . Alexandra Gracia."

"APAAA?" Kuroko, Momoi, sama Kise teriak heboh sampai muncrat. Himuro dengan sabar melap wajah rupawannya yang terkena lahar jigong.

"Itu kan atlit basket Internasional." Momoi mangap ga percaya.

"Yang Oppainya ngalah-ngalahin Rias Gremory."

Semua menoleh kearah Takao.

Takao kicep.

"Ehh yang benar itu Himuro-kun?" Momoi balik nanya setengah ga percaya.

"Iyaa.."

"Ehh beneran ya Himuro-kun?"

"Takao-san jangan nanya balik."

"Cuman balik nanya." Takao nyengir.

.

.

"Woiii ngapain elu ngatain gue najis tadi?" Aomine misuh-misuh ga terima sambil todongin tinju dia yang segede jemblem.

"Elu menjijikkan." Bales Kagami dengan muka marah. Alis bercabangnya berkedut.

"Tadi najis, sekarang menjijikkan. MAU LU APA SIH?" Aomine naik pitam dia lempar sepatunya dan tepat mengenai jidat milik Kagami.

"Aduhhh… ANJIIIRRR SAKIT DUDUL." Kagami ikut lempar sepatu ke arah Aomine dan berhasil mencium telak jidat pemuda dim itu.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 _Hallo ShizukaWijen disini *Lemes dipojokan*_

 _Maafkan saya yang lambat apdet ini TwT saya lagi banyak tugas dan segala macam tetek bengek sekolah TwT *Alesan lu*_

 _Dan katakan pada saya ini udah humor belom sihh? T.T_

 _Semoga aja chap ini memuaskan 3k lohh ini *-* .._

 _._

 _Bagaimana serunya hukuman para trio fujo chap depan yak?_

 _Wahhh Mukkun jatuh centong T.T terhura saya *laugh*_

 _Ada yang mau usul barang apa aja yang akan dibawa dihari ke-4 TwT pehliss usul saya entah kenapa kok buntet inih otak TwT_

 _Balesan Review ^^ Loph yuh *tebar ciuman* walaupun cuman dua saya sayang kalian *peluk*_

 **EmperorVer :** sukurlah yang kemaren itu humour kak ^^ makasihh udah baca hehehe.. kalo ada typo kasih tau ya soalnya saya kan miss typo wkwkwkwkwk.. oke kak ikutin terus yaaaa..

 **Guest :** YA IYA DONK MURAHIMU GOOOO! Kamu pake capslock saya kaget bacanya. Btw makasihh yaa ini silahkan dinikmati ada MuraHimunya ^^

 _Shizuka *Te hee*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Freaky Orientation Time (?)**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Dari**

 **Kakak Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Ceritanya**

 **Dari**

 **Saya T.T**

 **Warning : OC is Kagami Taiga's old sister, 2 OC is Twin. IzukixShizuka are couple ^^. Alay Lebay Is Mejik. Harap siapkan mental karena bahasa author yang sangat abal dan mengandung gajenes. Para Chara yg OOC nya is amajing pery pery. Sediakan segenggam keripik untuk camilan.**

 **Information :**

 **HyuuRiko, KiyoHana, OtsuFukui, LiuIma, HayaMiya, IzuShizu, dan banyak lagi juga Anime numpang lewat.**

 **Genre :**

 **School life , Parody , Humor (garing crispy), Friendship(Ga ada Yaoi *ehh ada deh*)**

 **Pairing :**

 **Generation of Miracle , 3 OC , Kagami Taiga**

 **Rated :**

 **K-T**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

Chapter 5 : Hari Ketiga part 2 (This is time to cosplay).

.

"Hahahahaha…." Izuki tiba-tiba ketawa gedhe, bikin para OSIS yang lain pada merinding.

"Lu Kenapa?" Moriyama geplak Izuki seenak jidat.

"Shizuka barusan sms gua, dan gua tau semua rencana trio fujo itu khekhekhe.."

Seluruh OSIS mendekat dengan serentak.

"Yang bener lu?" Kasamatsu tanya sambil melotot. Alis tebalnya jungkir balik tanda penasaran.

"Iya, sumpah demi kolor titan kolosal." Izuki acungin jari berbentuk huruf ' V '

"Rencana mereka apaan? Beneran mau di pecel tuh para anak baru." Imayoshi angkat bicara sambil pasang muka sadis.

"Imayoshi, kau lapar?" Liu buka suara.

"Hehehe.. iya nih laper." Imayoshi cengengesan. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Jadii…." Hayama ngomong nggantung. Seperti perasaan Aomine yang ngegantung kek sempak saat ini.

"Itu masih rahasia, teman-temankuh. Ayo kita jalankan tugas kita dulu." Izuki bergaya sok sambil menaikkan kacamata imajinernya pake gaya ala Midorima.

.

.

"Baiklahh semua, kalian silahkan lesehan dibawah ya .. males kita-kita mau sediain kursi karena kalian semua ntar juga disuruh ikut ngerjain." Hyuuga melerai keramaian di Aula dengan suara beratnya lewat sound system.

"Kita juga ikut ngerjain senpai?" Kise bertanya dengan polos.

"Mungkin sih , mana gua tau si Shizuka ama antek-anteknya ngapa-ngapain temen lu." Hyuuga sukses dikemplang Riko.

.

.

"Okeee teman-teman sudah saatnya kita menuju ke gerbang pertama." Pemuda berambut coklat berteriak menggebu-nggebu.

"Ayoo .. kita hajar 3 OSIS itu." Aomine angkat kepalan tangan tanda semangat.

"SERBUUUUUU…"

Akashi, kapten boncel memimpin di depan medan perang. Sasarannya kali ini adalah sebuah pintu di ujung lorong yang menjadi neraka pertama bagi mereka.

"AYOO TEMAN-TEMANN… HEEYYAAA…."

BRAKK…

Pintu sebuah ruangan ditendang Akashi sampai Gol.

Dan terlihatlah sosok Haruka yang tengah tersenyum setan dengan telinga kelinci dan baju maid kafe.

"Khehehehehhehe…. Ayo kita mulai."

Semua menelan ludah.

'Aku merasa tidak enak,nanodayo.' Midorima berkeringat dingin.

'Apa yang akan dilakukan Haru-neechan?' Kagami garuk-garuk pantat. Gatel kata dia.

'Kuping kelincinya lucu.' Murasakibara malah salfok liat bando ber'telinga' kelinci itu sambil memakan snack yang ia bawa.

'Matilah' Akashi berujar pelan sambil menggertakan giginya.

Haruka turun dari singgasana kecil yang ia buat, serta berlenggak lenggok dengan nistanya.

"Aku akan menyerahkan satu kupon kepada kalian jika kalian mau melakukan apa yang kuinginkan." Haruka berpose alay sambil keluarin beberapa kupon berwarna merah.

"Kupon?" Semua saling pandang.

"Jika kalian berhasil mengumpulkan 3 kupon, kalian bisa lulus dari hukuman kami."

"Ohhh gitu.. yasudah , apa yang kau mau senpai, aku ingin kita bisa menyelesaikan kupon dan segera lulus dari siksaan menyedihkan ini." Aomine lebay, dia berujar malas sambil menguap lebar ala beruang.

"Aku ingin kalian…"

Glek…

"Bercosplay character dari berbagai fandom."

GUBRAK….

"Hanyaaaa ituu? Kau hiatus sebulan dan hanya itu?" Aomine geprak meja ga terima.

"Maksud lu apaan?" Haruka ikut geprak meja pake kaki.

"Pusing gua ngadepin makhluk kek elu." Akashi mijit kening. Kepala dia rasanya mau pecah. Ya ampun kali aja dia ada kewenangan di sekolah bapaknya ini, sudah pasti MOS akan dihapus secara permanen di sekolah ini.

Semua mengeluh tak bisa diam.

"STOPP.. " Haruka angkat papan jalan hasil comotan.

"Dimulai dari kau Akashi-sama.." Akashi menengok kesamping kanan dan kirinya.

"Maksudmu aku?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada polos.

"Iyaa .." Haruka mengangguk.

"Kau menyuruhku bercosplay?" Tanya Akashi lagi dengan muka bingung.

"Yap.. dan aku ingin kau bercosplay menjadi salah satu character favoriteku."

"Maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan Akashi hanya sampai disitu dan dibalas dengan senyuman mengerikkan dari Haruka.

.

.

"Akashi-kun? Bercosplay?" Kuroko menoleh kearah Momoi yang tengah ternganga hebat menatap layar LCD didepannya.

"Yakk … game akan dimulai." Izuki berseru senang. Disambut beberapa seringaian dari anggota OSIS yang lain.

.

.

"Heiii apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Tenang, Akashi-sama, Shizuka-san pasti akan sangat menyukaimu jika kau seperti ini."

"Haaa? Shizuka itu kacungku jadi tidak mungkin dia akan menyukai jika tuannya dinodai seperti ini."

"Ara.. kau sangat ,maniss lohh.."

"Heii apa yang kau sentuhhh,, aaaanngghh…."

"Yahhh .. basah deh , gimana sih Akashi-sama?"

"Itu sebabmu jangan buatku basah seperti ini.."

…

"Err.. kok kayak ambigu sih." Aomine celingukan berusaha mengintip kedalam tirai.

"Itu hanya pikiran kotormu saja AHOmine," Midorima berujar tajam sambil memainkan kacamatanya.

"Akachin diapain kok sampai basah?" Murasakibara bertanya dengan muka malas. Heii Murasakibara-kun apa kau tidak menyadari pertanyaanmu itu sangat ambigu.

"Diam kau Titan. Tytyd Lumutan." Kagami melengos sebel dan ditatap dengan ganas oleh Murasakibara.

.

"Haaa selesai.. " Haruka menyibakkan tirai sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan lebay.

"Hahha.. harusnya Akashi-san aku pakaikan baju butler biar keren, tapi karena basah aku menggantinya."

"Maksudmu senpai?" Para murid bertanya dengan heran.

"tadaa…" Haruka menunjuk seonggok makhluk imut yang tengah bersemu merah.

"Haruka kau akan mati.." Akashi membuang muka dengan malu. Tapi ..

Liat para murid itu….

Mereka …

Menganga…

.

.

"Kawaii sih.." Aomine berkomentar dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Aku jadi ingat keponakanku di Amrik." Kagami mengerjap tak percaya.

"Huuumm.. Kawaiii tapi tetap saja Akachin." Murasakibara mendengus kecil,diikuti anggukan persetujuan dari Midorima.

"Tinggal sentuhan terakhir…" Haruka menyisir pelan rambut merah Akashi dan mengikatnya _twintail_ pendek karena memang rambut Akashi pendek *note : beserta tinggi badanya* lalu tak lupa menambahkan bando kain berenda diatasnya.

…..

.

"AKASHI-SAMAAAAA KAWAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…" Haruka kumat. Dia peluk-peluk Akashi sambil memasang wajah mesum ala om om .

Akashi hanya memerah. Adudududduhh… Akashi kok jadi gemesin gini sihhh. *Author ditendang*

.

"Walaupun kau laki-laki aku siap menjadi pasangan hidupmu, Akashi.." Seorang pemuda berambut coklat berlutut dan mengecup tangan Akashi.

"SIAPA YANG MAU BEGO! " dan sebuah tendangan maut terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

"Baiklah… sekarang.. kau?" Haruka menunjuk seeorang Murasakibara yang merupakan sosok paling menonjol diantara semua murid. Yah .. karena dia menjulang bagai tiang listrik, serta tidak lupa bunyi kunyahan dan hamparan remahan snack bertengger disekujur tubuhnya.

"Haa? Haruchin mau aku bercosplay apa? Kalau mau maid, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang muat." Murasakibara berujar malas sambil mengunyah keripik kentang yang ia bawa.

"Ohh tidak tidak, aku akan memakaikanmu kaos kasual dan celana ketat, serta menguncir sedikit rambutmu."

.

'Biasa sekali.' Seluruh murid sweatdrop.

"Heii tidak bisa Atsushi harus bercosplay sepertiku." Akashi protes ga terima masak dia aja yang nista setidaknya dia harus memiliki kawan seperjuangan.

"Nahh kalau begitu bisa kau carikan ukuran yang pas untuk Murasakibara, Akashi-sama?"

Akashi kicep.

.

.

"Nahh … Murasakibara kereeennnnnnn.. WOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….." Haruka ngakak gedhe sambil berkacak pinggang.

Krikk

Kriikkk

'benar-benar biasa saja.' Batin semua murid ngenes.

"Ahh.. sudahkah? Kalau begitu aku mau keruang satunya.." Murasakibara beranjak pergi tapi urung. Tangan besarnya ditarik paksa oleh Haruka hingga titan besar itu kembali duduk dengan manis.

"Tinggal sentuhan terakhir… " Haruka menguncir rambut Murasakibara dengan acak-acak, namun karena ke'acak-acakan itu lah tingkat kekerenan Murasakibara bertambah.

.

"Wuihh ga nyangka lu keren juga kalo dikuncir ama dikasih poni gitu." Aomine yang pertama kali komentar. Dia memandang takjub atas ciptaan tuhan yang maha esa di depannya.

"Haa? Apa peduliku aku hanya ingin segera selesai dan pergi ke kantin." Murasakibara memutar bola mata ungunya bosan.

.

.

"Selanjutnyaa…. Ahh … Arima-chan.." Haruka lompat dan langsung nemplok di bahu lebar Midorima.

"Namaku Midorima Shintarou senpai. Bukan Arima,nodayou." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gaya cool.

"Aku ingin kau bercosplay menjadi Arima.." Haruka tepuk tangan heboh.

"Ingat Midorima-kun, jangan menyukai gadis yang pandai memainkan biola." Salah satu murid mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan muka serius.

"Iyaa.. karena dia nanti pasti akan berpura-pura menyukai temanmu, padahal dia menyukaimu. Lalu, mati dengan meninggalkan sakit hati yang mendalam." Timpal yang satunya dengan lesu.

…..

Heningg….

.

"Aku ingin dia bercosplay menjadi Arima di Tokyo Gahol .." Haruka memecah keheningan.

"Ahh yang itu ,, mungkin Midorima akan cocok." Akashi menjentikkan jarinya dengan puas.

.

.

"Selesaiii.." Haruka merengut menatap Midorima.

"Kenapa senpai, berekspresi seperti itu,nodayou?" Midorima dengan muka memerah tomat bertanya.

"Akashi-sama aku ingin bicara padamu." Haruka berjalan menuju Akashi dan membisikkan beberapa kalimat di telinga pemuda mungil itu.

Semua murid heran, perasaan Midorima biasa aja, gantengnya juga nambah, kenapa Haruka berekspresi seperti itu coba?

"Baikk.. Haruka." Akashi merogoh sesuatu didalam sakunya. Midorima menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Nahh ayo.. aku akan mem-foto mu."

"Kyaaaa…. Midorima-kun _kakkoi …"_ Haruka kembali melompat dan memeluk Midorima erat.

"Chee…"

Cekrek…

'Haruka senpai _kowaiii_ …'

.

.

"Wahhh … Akashi-kun manis sekali.." Momoi berkomentar sambil memilin rambutnya.

"Humm.." Kuroko mengangguk malu. Entah karena merasa tersaingi ke-imutannya atau malah nosblit liat Akashi crossdresser.

"Shinchan…" Takao mangap ga percaya. Laler mulai hinggap didalam sana.

"Ada apa Takao-kun?.. Kurasa Midorima-kun baik-baik saja.." Himuro menyentuh bahu Takao.

"Uhmm.. Shinchan terlihat lebih tua.. wignya warna putih kek uban."

"Tapi Midorima-kun tetep keren kok.." Himuro tersenyum ala malaikat.

Takao membuang muka dengan wajah semerah sosis panggang.

'Atsushi juga keren kok' Himuro membatin sambil melihat sosok di layar LCD yg tengah makan dengan santainya.

.

"Selanjutnyaaa…. Ahh .. Adik Shizuka-san, _kochi kochi_.. " Haruka melambaikan tangannya pada Kagami Taiga, sementara yang di maksud malah melotot bego.

"Aku , Haruka-Nee?" Kagami menunjuk diri sendiri dengan keringat bercucuran.

"hahaha… Iyaa kamu" Haruka tersenyum manis sambil melambai-lambai.

"Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk." Kagami bergumam pelan dan berjalan mendekat.

.

.

"Humm.. Aku yakin Kagami akan sangat cantik memakai sebuah baju maid seperti Akashi.." Aomine terkikik membayangkan tubuh kekar Kagami terbalut kain lembut ala maid. Ohh jangan lupa akan ada bando berenda yang menghiasi mahkota _crimson_ pemuda itu khekhekhe.. Aomine kembali terkikik geli.

"Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti itu, nodayou. Selera Haruka-senpai benar-benar buruk." Midorima berkomentar dengan tajam.

"Haaa ? Apa maksudmu wortel?" Aomine tidak terima acara berkhayalnya diganggu.

"Daiki, lihat saja sendiri." Suara baritone Akashi menyeruak membuat Aomine menoleh dan mendapati sosok Haruka yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak ada ruginya aku meminjam atasan milik Rias Huahahahahaha.." Haruka ngakak gede, tapi kacang. Semua mata tertuju pada makhluk tinggi yang tengah memerah dengan kepala berasap.

"Haruka-nee aku akan membunuhmu.." Geram Kagami dengan aura api yang berkobar.

"Whooaaaaaaa…." Iler menetes, menjadi lautan iler imajiner yang diciptakan oleh seorang putra mahkota dari keluarga Daiki.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Kagami tengah memakai sebuah setelan seksi berwarna merah. Rok mini yang hanya sampai pada pahanya, sebuah atasan yang menutupi sebagian besar dadanya berlapis kain biru dan emas serta beberapa kancing berbentuk bintang. Yaahh dengan pakaian seperti itu _roti sobek_ yang ia miliki terexpose dengan jelas, membuat para homo pasti akan menatap lapar kearahnya. Ohhh dan jangan lupakan sebuah mahkota kecil yang berada diatas kepalanya, mahkota berwarna emas dengan mata permata sewarna langit menambah kesan seksi tersendiri.

"Haruka-nee kupastikan kau mati detik ini."

"Bagaimanaa semua?" Haruka menaik-naikkan alisnya yang setebal ulat bulu sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearah seluruh murid.

.

.

"Wonder Women kah, ssu?" Kise berkomentar _sweatdrop_ .

"Wonder Women Ter-kekar dalam sejarah." Kuroko berujar datar.

"Hahaha.. benar." Momoi menimpali dengan mimic heran.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH… TAIGA KAU KOCAK SEKALII HAHAHAHAHA.." Semua murid di Aula menatap layar monitor ketiga. Dimana sang ketua OSIS tertawa ala nenek sihir, ditambah lagi pose sang Ketua yang tengah gulung-gulung dilantai.

"haha..haha.." Semua _jawdrop_.

.

.

"Selanjutnya gangguro kita yang akan tampil.." Haruka tersenyum iblis dan berjalan menuju kearah Aomine.

"Kuharap aku menjadi superman, supaya bisa berpasangan dengan Kagami." Aomine menyentuh dagunya dengan diiringi kekehan menyeramkan.

"Saaa.. Kita akan lihat nanti."

.

.

"Mohon perhatian semua … Kalian sekarang juga silahkan pergi kearah ruangan Haruka-senpai, sekali lagi kalian semua diharapkan segera pergi ke depan ruangan Haruka-senpai. Kita harus mengabadikan moment langka ini.." Imayoshi nyengir licik.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan riuh di Aula.

"HAAAA … YA BENAR , AYO KITA ABADIKAN MOMEN LANGKA INI"

"OKEEEE … SAATNYA SELVIEE…"

Dan rombongan manusia itupun berbondong-bondong ala bebek pergi menuju ke-TKP.

.

.

"Kau ingin aku bercosplay ala Superman, senpai?" Kata Aomine dengan mata berbinar bagai lilin.

"Ahahaha… kita lihat saja nanti." Haruka tersenyum kecut dihiasi dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung dikepalanya.

Aomine masuk kedalam tirai dan menutupnya pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

Pffftttt…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA….. WHAT IS THAT?!" Kagami ngakak gulung-gulung sambil memeluk perut _sis pax_ nya sendiri. Yang lain hanya mampu menahan ketawa takut kena omel sang gangguro.

"Haa apa maksudmu, Kagami?" Aomine panas melihat sang pujaan hatinya malah menertawainya dengan nista.

Drrtttt…..

"Are.." Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Midorima yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya bergetar ala handphone. Dengan malas Murasakibara meraba paha Midorima.

"Gyaaa .. apa yang kau lakukan Murasakibara?" Midorima kaget setengah mampus. Murasakibara hanya tertegun dan mendengus.

"Midochin, bergetar seperti handphone , aku hanya memeriksa apakah ada handphone disakumu."

"Aku sedang menahan tawa bego."

"Kalau mau ketawa , ketawa aja Midochin ntar kentut loh." Murasakibara brujar cuek.

.

"Daiki, Matilahh.." Akashi berujar tajam sambil melotot galak.

"Ada apa denganku sih?" Aomine berbalik dan bercermin.

Satu ….

Dua ….

Tiga …

"WUAPAAAAHHHHHHHHH?" Aomine lebei, dia teriak sambil jambakin rambutnya sendiri ala gadis yang putus cinta.

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK…." Meledaklah bom tawa dari semua yang ada disitu. Khusus Haruka dia yang paling kenceng.

Aomine pundung dengan aura 'naseb naseb' yang mendominasi.

"Yoshaaa… yang lain kostum kalian ada didalam sana.. dan silahkan ganti dalam waktu 5 menit."

.

.

"Kita disuruh ngapain ya?" Seorang murid membuka keheningan yang tercipta didepan ruangan Haruka.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Balas temannya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kita nanti akan menyerbu para cosplayer dan berfoto dengan mereka." Riko menyela dengan tatapan mata bling-bling.

"Ahh… aku mau berfoto dengan Arima Tokyou Gahol." Moriyama ngikut sambil pasang muka 'pengen'.

"Husbando ku Aa Matsuoka Rin.. " Riko menggila dia malah ngayal sambil peluk-peluk Hyuuga.

"Mau poto sama Wonder Women biar Shizuka makin cintah .. " Izuki terkikik sambil membayangkan Shizuka menghampirinya dengan linangan air mata karena terharu Izuki sangat menyayangi adik tercintanya.

.

.

"WAAAHHH.." Haruka menatap para murid baru dengan tatapan berbinar-binar disertai tetesan iler yang mulai merembes dari mulutnya.

"KALIAN SEMUA KAWAAAAEEHHH.." Haruka lari-lari peluk murid satu persatu.

Tak rugi dia meminjam semua koleksi baju cosplay dari temannya. Banyak sekali chara yang diperankan para murid 'gagal' itu. Mulai dari Fairy Tail , tokoh Final Fantasi , Vocaloid , dan beberapa Anime yang lainnya.

.

"Saaa .. ayo kita lihatt.." Riko berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Matsuoka Rin , Matsuoka Rin, .." Gumamnya sambil mengepalkan tangan didepan dada.

Krieettt….

"Whoaaaa…" Riko (beserta yang lain) mangap menanti pintu itu terbuka sempurna.

…

….

"Setelan cat women ketat ini membuatku sengsara." Muncullah Aomine pertama kali.

…..

"Are? Kalian ada apa disini?"

…

"HIIIII JYJYQE BANGET LU …." Riko ngelempar kaos kaki hasil comotan kearah Aomine yang masih bengong gatau apa-apa.

"Kenapa di chap ini gue nista muluk sih.." Aomine pundung dipojokkan.

"Mine-chin.. aku mau _tori tori chesse cracker_ milikmu, boleh?" Murasakibara keluar ruangan dengan muka malas.

"Matsu … matsuuu.." Riko berbinar-binar dengan lebay sambil selangkah demi selangkah mendekat kearah Murasakibara.

"Senpai..?" Murasakibara pasang muka bego.

"MATSUOKA RIN .. KAKKOIIIII…" Riko lompat peluk Murasakibara bikin Hyuuga panas.

"Aku mau foto, okee .. cheee…"

Cekrekk…

Hyuuga makin panas..

"Lohh .. kok aneh ya fotonya?" Riko mengamati foto yang tertangkap kamera ponselnya.

"Mine-chin, kumakan lohh~"

"Tungguu…" Riko menarik baju ketat Murasakibara.

"Kenapa kau tidak nyengir disini, Rin-chan…"

Hyuuga panas pake aura kobaran api dibelakangnya.

"Haa?"

"Okee kali ini nyengir yaa, unjuk gigi.. Cheeeeee…."

Cekrekk…

"OMG AKHIRNYAAA GUA BISA POTO SAMA MATSUOKA RIN FREEE AAHHHHHH….." Riko bahagiaaa dia loncat-loncat mengabaikan Hyuuga yang termakan api cemburu.

.

"Akashi-kun kemana kok ga keluar?" Kuroko celingukan mencari sosok kapten boncel yang dicintainya *Author dipenggal*

"Entahlah.. aku mau berfoto dengan Dai-chan dulu." Momoi berlari kecil menghampiri Aomine yang tengah pundung dikelilingi aura hitam pekat yang lebih hitam dari kulitnya.

"Tetsuya.." Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati Akashi sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Akashi-kun .." Lirih Kuroko pelan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, ini memalukan tau." Akashi menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan malu-malu, semburat merah samar mulai merajai di pipi hingga telinganya.

"Akashi-kun manis kok." Kuroko tersenyum simpul dan mengambil handphone yang ada disakunya.

'SAOLOHHH BAGIKU KAU LAH YANG TERMANISSS TETSUYAAAA…'

"Akashi-kun, ayo kita foto."

.

.

"Dai-chann~ " Momoi memeluk Aomine dari belakang.

"Satsuki,kenapa aku ternistakan?"Aomine menoleh diiringi dengan tetesan air mata.

"Nggak kok, Dai-chan juga kawaii.." Momoi tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipinya.

"Beneran?" Mata Aomine berbinar, akhirnya ada seseorang didunia ini yang me _notis_ nya.

"Iyaa donk, Cat women kan memang kawaii.."

Okee Aomine akan loncat ke toilet saat ini juga.

.

.

"Tatsuya, ihhh ribet banget sih nih pakaian." Kagami muncul dengan gerakan kaku.

"Hahaha.. Taiga kau sangat lucu." Himuro tertawa pelan sambil menepuk pundak Kagami.

"Diam kau." Kagami kesel, mau sampai kapan dia ternistakan? Tapi dalam hati yang terdalam dia masih bersyukur tidak bercosplay jadi cat women yang kostumnya naudubillah.

Kagami lirik-lirik Aomine yang tengah mematung kehilangan nyawa.

"Taigaaa… Foto Yukkk~ " Izuki dateng-dateng bawa kamera DSLR.

"Izuki-nii, Ogahhh ogahh .." Kagami menolak dengan pose muntah-muntah.

"Buat kenang-kenangan donk, gimana sih?! " Izuki cemberut.

"Sekali-kali Gapapa, Taiga. " Himuro tersenyum kalem.

Dengan hati dongkol Kagami menghampiri Izuki dan berfoto dengannya, sedangkan Himuro jadi fotografer dadakan.

"Wuhuu baguss, mau gue cetak gede ahh.." Izuki ketawa nista.

"Dasar." Umpat Kagami kesal melihat calon kakak iparnya ikut menistai.

"Tatsuya, aku tidak menyangka loh Haruka-nee akan membuat orang yang tidak mematuhi aturan OSIS ber-cosplay begini." Kagami nyerocos sendiri, dia ga sadar bahwa seseorang yang ia ajak bicara tengah berpaling keorang lain *ciee baper/ditendang* .

Kagami mengamati titik pandang Himuro, mata hitam Himuro seolah terpaku pada sosok tinggi didepan sana yang dengan seenak gigi makan snack, mengabaikan jejeritan para fans anime free yang tengah berlomba-lomba untuk berfoto dengannya.

"Ternyata kau sudah menemukan pangeranmu ya, Tatsuya?" bisik Kagami tepat ditelinga Himuro. Dia memergoki Himuro memperhatikan sosok Murasakibara daritadi, saking memperhatikannya sampai-sampai curhatan adiknya diabaikan.

"Ah, tidak." Himuro memerah.

'Tatsuya sudah menemukan pangerannya, aku kapan?' rintih Kagami dalam hati diiringi background JONEZ dibelakangnya.

.

"Dai-chan~ moo.. jangan matii.." Momoi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Aomine yang lemas tak bertulang.

Kagami sweatdrop.

"Kau juga sudah menemukan pangeranmu Taiga.." Himuro menggoda.

"TIDAC MUNGKIN DIAAAAAA…." Jeritan memilukan keluar dari mulut Kagami saat itu juga.

.

.

"Haa… Kuroko si biru sudah pamer kemesraan." Takao gallon , melihat dua insan yang tengah bermesraan didepannya, mana pake poto bareng lagi. Kuatkan hayati Takao ya tuhan.

Lagian Shin-chan nya ini kemana sih, daritadi kagak muncul-muncul kek tuyul kalo lagi Ditungguin.

"Takao sedang apa kau disini,nanodayo?" Midorima muncul tiba-tiba.

"Shin-chan, kemana aja seeehh?" Takao nanya pake gaya menye-menye.

"Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya semua ini,nanodayo. Tiba-tiba saja aku diseret beberapa gadis dan mengajak ku berfoto bersama. Mana ada beberapa gadis yang menyuruhku buka baju. Benar-benar konyol, nanodayo. Jangan lupakan Moriyama-senpai, yang selalu saja selvi alay disebelahku,nodayo. Konyol sekali." Midorima curhat sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Tapi, Takao tak menggubris, curhatan Midorima hanya masuk kuping kanan dan keluar dari kuping kanan dia lagi. Jadi mental gitu. Namun, ada satu kata yang nyangkut dengan seenak jidatnya di otak lelet Takao.

'gadis-gadis.'

"KAU DIKEJAR GADIS-GADIS SHIN-CHANNN…" Takao tereak kenceng sambil jambakin rambutnya.

"GYAAA… ARIMA KYUNNN~." Suara alarm pemanggil gempa bumi di otak Takao menyala.

Takao memutar kepalanya kearah suara para gadis yang mencoba merayu Shin-channya, menunjukkan ekspresi paling menakutkan sepanjang sejarah, lebih menakutkan dari hantu VALAK di film The Counjuring 2 yang sedang hangat tayang.

"Kalian mencari siapa?" Tanya Takao dengan suara parau.

"Ahh.. ti-tidak ada." Para gadis itupun takut dan segera melarikan diri.

"Sukurlah mereka pergi,nodayo."

"Humm Iya.." Takao berbalik dan menunjukkan ekspresi 180 derajat dari yang tadi, menjadi lebih manis.

.

Beberapa murid tampak sibuk dengan fans masing-masing, walau awalnya ngedumel ga jelas, tapi akhirnya mereka dikerubungi gadis-gadis (serta cowok bersifat gadis) juga kan? Terkenal dadakan deh. Untungg…

.

" _Para murid yang tidak dihukum segera kembali ke aula, saya ulangi para murid yang tidak dihukum segera kembali ke aula."_

.

"Yaahh padahal belom puas selpi.." Rutuk seorang pemuda dengan kesal. Sementara kosplayer dadakan yang menjadi sasarannya mengambil nafas lega.

"Ohh ya Taiga.."

"Ada apa Tat-"

Cekrekk..

"Hehehehehe.." Himuro nyengir laknat.

"TEMMEEE…." Perempatan nongol dijidat Kagami, sementara sang pelaku cuman tersenyum nakal dan bersiap-siap akan lari tapi-

Brukk…

"Adududuhh…" Himuro menyentuh kepalanya, benjol sudah kepala manisnya, apakah ini karma dari Kagami? Hanya tuhan dan author yang tahu.

"…"

"Atsushi, cepat tolong dia. Kenapa kau diam saja?" Akashi gemes melihat Murasakibara yang cuman berdiri bengong kek emak-emak nemu duit sejuta dijalan tapi, ada polisi lewat jadi kagak diambil.

"Maaf~ Aku tidak tau.." Murasakibara mengulurkan tangan besarnya.

Himuro memandang sejenak, dan tersenyum samar diiringi semburat merah dipipinya.

"Terima kasih.. Atsushi-san." Himuro tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan besar Murasakibara yang terulur didepannya.

Murasakibara _blushing_ parah sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tak percaya Murasakibara bisa malu-malu mau seperti itu." Aomine berkomentar sambil geleng-geleng.

" _Mohon perhatian untuk para murid yang tidak dihukum blablablabla …"_

"ahh waktunya ke ruangan Aoi-senpai … " Murasakibara berujar sambil memainkan bola matanya.

"Anoo.."

"…."

"Bisa kita berfoto dulu, Matsuoka Rin-san?/" kata Himuro sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan ponsel flip warna hitamnya.

"Hmm baiklah."

Cekrek..

.

.

"Kali ini ruangan Aoi … " Kotaro mengepalkan tangan dengan semangat menggebu-nggebu.

"Baiklahh Aoi, hancurkan merekaaaaa…" Miyaji angkat spanduk.

"Heii kalian diamlam. Berisik tau." Otsubo melengos ga suka, duo cempreng itu berulah lagi. Sudah cukup dengan ulah duo monyet a.k.a Izuki dan Moriyama jangan ditambah lagi cobaan Otsubo ya tuhann .. kokoro ini tak kuat.

"Aoi kira-kira mau ngapain ya _aru_?" Liu sok mikir, dia mengelus dagunya dengan pose keren.

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran, semoga saja lebih kocak dari yang Haruka lakukan." Fukui ikut berpose mikir.

"Aku ingin Aoi membuat mereka lari keliling lapangan sampai mati."

"….."

"…."

"Hanamiya, kau kejam sekali." Kiyoshi mematung tanpa nyawa.

.

.

"Haaa.. padahal aku mau sedikit lebih lama bersama Matsuoka Rin" Riko mendengus lemah. Padahal dia pengen berlama-lama dengan husbandonya itu , Ya Tuhannn …

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi ke Aula saja." Seru Hyuuga dengan tegas sambil menaikkan kacamatanya ala aki-aki.

"Junpei-kun, Hidoii.." Riko banjir air mata niruin Kise.

"Melihat kalian seperti itu, aku jadi jeles tauk." Izuki sewot ga jelas.

.

.

"Baiklahh.. Ayoo kita serang ruangan berikutnya teman-teman…" Seorang pemuda berkepala oranye (Dia cosplay jadi PEIN di anim Naruto) memimpin menggantikan kedudukan Akashi yang notabene berada dibarisan paling belakang, bersama beberapa murid yang disuruh _crossdresser_ oleh Haruka. Naseb memang kadang diatas kadang dibawah, tapi mungkin kali ini nasib sang pewaris harta keluarga Akashi sedang berada dibawah, dan bannya serep, jadi ga bisa naik lagi keatas.

"SEMANGAT 45"

"YOSHHH…"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _MAAFKAN SAYAAAA *jedotin pala ketembok*_

 _2 BULAN DAN HANYA DAPAT INI? MAAFKAN SAYA *jedotin pala kelante*_

 _SAYA HARAP KALIAN PUASSS , FLAME SAJAH TAK APA APAH *kepala benjut*_

 _,, ay ay ay Shizuka disini TwT ada yang nungguin FOT ? *kagak/pundung*_

 _Saya minta maaf karena apdet telat T.T , ohh iya di chap ini garing sekali yak , saya WB bener deh sumpah *acungin pacul*_

 _Dan juga kendala , lepi di bawa abang kuliah muluk TwT_

 _Okee sekarang balesan ripiu , ya Alloh makasihh kalian mau jejak disini , I love you all :* {}_

 **Naomiharu11 :** waaahh ~ iyaa wijen is may laip *angkat cucian* , kok bisa jatoh? Wkwkwwkkwk , silahkan dinikmati ya chap ini ^^ dan pastikan jangan ngegubrak lagi hehehe.. tetap ripiu yaa .. sini tak peluk *ditendang*

 **2ReiTaBe :** yooo Rei, ada apa kangen ya? Heheheehe

 **Arudachan :** GAPAPA KOK, SAYA MAAPIN, SAYA MAAP JUGA YAAAA MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDIN *belom lebaran oey* itu ada karena otak saya sengklek, kalo saya lagi sengklek bahasanya nyeleneh ,ntar saya buat nyeleneh lagi biar mereka pada nista yah *wink* . ITU MISTERINYA, AYO DIUKUR BARENG OFFAY MEREKA? *puasa shizuka* hahaha.. iyaa nikmati chap ini ya, I loph yuh *peluk*

 **95synstropezia :** saya juga suka chap 3 nya gatau kenapa heheheh .. kita sama loh jangan—jangan kitaa jodoh *direbus* , PIKIRANMU SAMA SEPERTI SAYAAAA , AKASHI MEMANG DITAKDIRKAN UNTUK BERCROSSDRESSER DIDUNIA INI HUAHAAHAHAHAHA *keselek cicak* iyaaa Gapapa , tetep review yaa .. sini tak nikahin *dilempar sempak*

.

 _Saya cinta kalian, terima kasih sudah rev ff abal-abal ini *nangis*_

 _Tetap rev ya *nangis again*_

 _Saya bahagia saya senang ureshii desu I am happy *otak sengklek*_

 _Okee tunggu ya chap depan^^_

 _Kira-kira Aoi mau apain mereka ya? Apa bener mau dipecel buat buka puasa Imayoshi?_

 _Wahh sang ratu nya masih lama padahal pengen buru-buru nulis pas giliran Shizuka :3_

 _Ada yang mau saran? Silahkan isi di gelembung kata , tinggal klik dibawah ini_

 _Pm? Boleh kok ^^_

 _Rev fav follow ditunggu ^^_

 _Salam Te Hee *Shizuka*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Freaky Orientation Time (?)**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Dari**

 **Kakak Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Ceritanya**

 **Dari**

 **Saya T.T**

 **Warning : OC is Kagami Taiga's old sister, 2 OC is Twin. IzukixShizuka are couple ^^. Alay Lebay Is Mejik. Harap siapkan mental karena bahasa author yang sangat abal dan mengandung gajenes. Para Chara yg OOC nya is amajing pery pery. Sediakan segenggam keripik untuk camilan.**

 **Information :**

 **HyuuRiko, KiyoHana, OtsuFukui, LiuIma, HayaMiya, IzuShizu, dan banyak lagi juga Anime numpang lewat.**

 **Genre :**

 **School life , Parody , Humor (garing crispy), Friendship(Ga ada Yaoi *ehh ada deh*)**

 **Pairing :**

 **Generation of Miracle , 3 OC , Kagami Taiga**

 **Rated :**

 **K-T**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

Chapter 6 : Aoi Time (Hukuman part 3, hari ketiga)

.

"Ini pintu Aoi-senpai." Salah satu murid menelan ludah dengan terpaksa.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa diantara kita." Lainnya menyahut.

"Kudaranai,nodayo." Midorima maju dengan PD dan segera mengetuk pintu neraka didepannya.

Tok Tok Tok Tok …..

…..

Tok Tok Tok Tok ..

…..

"Shintaro, aku yakin kepalamu terbentur sesuatu." Akashi berkomentar dengan muka tak percaya.

"Midorima mana ada orang ngetuk pintu malah mulutnya yang bilang 'tok tok' " Aomine nyerocos kesel.

"Midochin.. " Murasakibara memasang tampang kasihan. Tampakknya dia mulai merasa sedikit (sekaliiii) lebih pintar daripada wortel megane didepannya.

"Secara teknisi, aku hanya ingin mengecek apakah tempat ini berbahaya." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya tengsin.

.

.

"Anjirr , Aoi lama banget buka pintunya." Moriyama udah misuh-misuh gaje, ngeliat di layar para anak baru malah berdiri kek sapi ompong didepan pintu. Mana layar yang nampilin Aoi lampunya dimatiin lagi.

Drrtt.. drttt…

"Ehh, Aoi telpon, Aoi telpon." Haruka jerit-jerit sambil nunjuk hpnya.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"Haru-Onessan, perbesar volumenya yak."

Haruka mengernyit, memikirkan hal apa yang akan dilakukan oleh adiknya ini.

"oke"

"…."

"….."

"Haruka, Aoi ngapain sih?" Miyaji komentar dengan muka bloon.

"Tau nih, penasaran gue." Kotaro ikut-ikut komen. Padahal mah dia males banget ikut nimbrung.

"Hallo, para OSIS nistah sekalian. Kalian tau apa yang kalian lakukan tadi pagi di ruang OSIS?"

Semua diem, kecuali Kotaro sama Miyaji yang emang tau apa yang dimaksud Aoi.

"Kok gue ngerasa ga enak ya?" Kasamatsu nelen ludah.

JRENGG!

"Hehhh ruangan Aoi lampunya nyala." Kiyoshi berseru dengan lantang. Semua anggota OSIS menoleh kearah layar, dan terpampang lah . Aoi dengan kostum supermannya tengah berdiri diatas meja dengan membawa seekor kucing abu-abu yang gemuk.

"TERIMALAH HUKUMAN KALIAN!" Aoi teriak sambil tunjukin jari tengah ke layar. Para OSIS sudah berasap dan merasa malu. Hancur sudah harkat derajat dan martabatnya ngelihat mereka direndahkan seperti itu oleh cewek berambut lurus ini.

.

Pintu ruangan Aoi terbuka, para murid baru dengan terburu-buru dan saling dorong berusaha masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Baris yang rapi!" Titah Aoi mutlak bagai raja.

Para murid pun menurut, dan baris dengan teratur memasuki ruangan.

"Aku akan menandatangani dan memberikan kupon kepada kalian."

Murid baru menguk ludah.

"Tapi, kalian harus melakukan apa yang aku suruh."

Semua mengangguk takut-takut.

Aoi berjongkok dan meletakkan kucingnya diatas lantai. Kucing itu mengeong keras dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Aku ingin kalian mengejar kucing itu sampai dapat. Jika ada satu yang menangkapnya, maka kalian semua akan mendapatkan tanda tangan dan kupon dariku, serta siapapun yang mendapatkan kucing pertama kali akan diberi ciuman dari anggota OSIS lain yang dikehendaki."

.

.

"TIDACCCCCCKKKKK"

"NWOOO WHAYYY"

"NAJEZZZ"

Beberapa komentar dari anggota OSIS yang mayoritas adalah cowok.

.

Sementara para murid baru..

"AKU HARUS MENDAPATKAN KUCING ITU UNTUK SHIZUKA-SAMA.."

"TIDAK, AKU YANG AKAN MENDAPATKANNYA UNTUK CIUMAN DARI HARUKA-SENPAI"

"AOI MEMANG GALAK TAPI BISA BIKIN KITA GEJOLAK"

"JADI HOMO INSTAN GAPAPA, YANG PENTING MAJUUU!"

"UWOOOO HANCURKAN PARA OSIS DENGAN CIUMAN NISTAA"

Teriakan-teriakan tak berguna keluar begitu saja dari para murid yang tengah berlari disepanjang koridor.

Didalam ruangan, Aoi hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol kearah CCTV.

.

.

"Kenapa dada ini terasa sakit?" Takao dengan alay-nya memegang dada dan berparas ala janda-janda yang ditinggal suaminya.

"Takao-kun, lebay." Kuroko berkoar dengan jijik.

"Kok Atsushi sama Taiga ikut ngejar dengan semangat sih?" Himuro mengerucutkan bibirnya sebel.

"Shin-chan, juga ihhh…" Takao mencibir.

"Dai-chan kok paling depan?" Momoi menunjuk penampakan makhluk hitam didepan barisan. Makhluk hitam itu berlari ala ceking di serial Ronaldowati mengejar sang kucing yang lari ketakutan, bagaikan bocah ketauan fap fap ama emaknya.

'Akashi-kun, kau sangat .. sangat…

Pasrah' Kuroko menghela nafas sambil tersenyum.

Yahh bagaimana tidak? Akashi dengan pakaian maid warna pink dan rambut berkuncir dua ala loli-loli , berjalan santai dengan muka 'help me, please'.

.

.

"Hei, kau _cat women jadi-jadian_ minggir, aku akan mendapatkan ciuman Haruka-senpai." Koor pemuda yang cosplay menjadi tokoh Pain dalam serial Naruto.

"Heii?! Apa kau bilang? Kucing itu milikku. Sudah di kasih nametag." Aomine ga terima. Dia malah ngejar lebih cepat agar mendapatkan sang kucing.

"Hehh bedewe, kucingnya kemana?" Sosok berkepala kuning menyeruak masuk dalam pertengkaran duo sejoli itu.

Mereka mengerjapkan mata sambil berlari.

"KUCINGNYA BELOK, GOBLOG!"

Aomine cs pun memutar langkah dan berlari secepat kentut menuju jalan yang benar.

.

.

"Baiklah, mari kita temukan kucing ajaib itu." Seorang murid berseru pelan sambil mengendap-endap. Dibelakangnya hanya ada beberapa murid laki-laki lainnya, yang secara kebetulan mengikuti jejaknya.

"Eh,lu cosplayer Len Kagamine. Emang lu tau kucingnya kemana?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Tadi gue lihat sih, kesini."

Meong…

Kucing itu melintas dengan indah didepan mereka.

"Hei itu kucingnyaaaaaa…."

"Seraangg…"

Dan adegan kejar-kejaran pun kembali dimulai.

.

.

"Gue ga relaaaa.. ga relaaaaa…" Izuki ngacir keluar aula sambil teriak-teriak.

"Kenapa sih dia?" Riko Tanya sambil nyomot roti goreng hasil temuan Hyuuga.

"Nggak tau…" Hyuuga cuek dan lebih memilih melihat beberapa adegan kejar-kejaran gaje di layar.

"Kok gue ga rela juga ya si Haruka bakal kasih ciuman ke anak-anak itu." Kasamatsu buka suara. Haruka itu sahabatnya sehidup semati, sampai eek aja juga hampir samaan.

"Iya, kalo gue sih kasian anak barunya kalo dapat ciuman Aoi." Imayoshi menambahi.

"Oke, para osis sekalian. Kita selamatkan trio fujo dari kejaran musuh. MAJU!"

"YAKKK!"

Izuki memimpin barisan menuju medan perang. Gayanya mirip dengan Roy Mustang dari anime Fullmetal Alchemist yang terkenal itu.

Kasamatsu pasang tampang garang ala emak-emak nagih kredit.

Imayoshi sama Liu pasang muka datar dan dingin.

Sementara Miyaji dan Kotaro pasang muka anak esema mau fap-fap dikamar mandi.

.

"Junpei-chan tidak ikut?" Tanya Reo disela-sela kegiatannya memeriksa absen.

"Ngapain?! Mau ikut opera sabun macam mereka. GA LEVEL!" Hyuuga mencuih cuih jijik.

"Kiyoshi, ayo kita tangkap kucing itu , agar mereka semua tidak mendapatkan apapun." Hanamiya tersenyum licik. Kiyoshi angguk-angguk aja. Lalu mereka berdua ngacir.

.

.

-^ Aoi Team^-

"Gue lihat kucingnya tadi la(r)i kesono." Seorang pemuda berkepala coklat, tengah kosple jadi Aoki fandom _kokoro connect_ menunjuk sebuah ruangan sempit yang ada dipojok koridor.

"Yakin lu?" Akashi bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Walaupun dalam keadaaan OOC tingkat tinggi Akashi tak pantang menyerah. Yahh, kali aja dia dapet ciuman Aoi dan bakal dia bogem itu cewek ampe mental.

"Kita buktikan dulu,nodayo." Midorima melangkah kedepan dengan langkah maju tak gentar. Dia sudah siapin koper perangnya yang biasa digunakan Arima memburu para Ghoul.

"Eh, eh .. mau apa lu semua?" Kotaro nongol dengan tak elit pake gaya _defense_ basket.

"Jangan halangi jalan suci kami." Usir Hayakawa –siswa yang _cosu_ Aoki- dengan belagak ala preman pensiun.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian lewat dan mendapatkan kucing itu." Miyaji dateng bawa kain pel.

"Kalian menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Akashi mengeluarkan tatapan menyeramkan.

Dengan pakaian maid, Akashi melotot.

"Pffttt…."

Miyaji sama Kotaro nahan ketawa, melihat makhluk saos didepannya makin terlihat imut.

"Minggir senpai, kami akan menjalankan tugas negara." Midorima menengahi dia maju kedepan dengan tampang songong, mandang kedua senpainya yang notabene boncel.

"Kau wortel sialan." Miyaji siap-siap lempar nanas.

"Mari kita lihat siapa yang jauh lebih kuat." Kotaro pasang kuda-kuda sambil tersenyum miring.

Hayakawa siap sedia, sementara Midorima diem dengan tampang cengo.

.

.

"Itu mereka ngapain sih?" Tanya Otsubo yang hanya disambut gelengan kepala mahfum dari Fukui.

"Kekurangan obat kali." Fukui makin geleng-geleng. Liat kelakuan Kotaro yang manjat Midorima ala pohon pinang, sementara Miyaji malah perang nanas sama Hayakawa.

Akashi?

"Itulah kekuatan sang kaisar." Komentar Fukui dan Otsubo bersama melihat penampakan Akashi tengah berdiri tegak dengan tangan menyilang diiringi hembusan angin yang mengibarkan sedikit pakaian maidnya.

.

.

-^Haruka Team^-

"Liu, kau lihat kucingnya?' Imayoshi celingukan kayak bocah ilang.

"Sejauh mata memandang hanya kau yang kulihat, _aru_ ." Liu malah ngegombal, bikin Imayoshi keki.

"Aku serius."

"Aku lebih serius lagi, sipit sialan."

"…."

"Lohh, Imayon-senpai, Liu-senpai. Ngapain disini?" Seseorang berkepala pirang mengagetkan keduanya. Ceritanya lagi _cosu_ jadi Cloud. Sontak Imayoshi dan Liu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Susa?" Imayoshi berujar ragu, sambil menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit.

"Kau kesini mau apa?" Tanya Liu ketus. Pasalnya Susa ini adalah kouhainya dikelas X G yang diam-diam pernah kepergok lagi mandangin Imayoshi. Jelas Liu cemburu dunks.

"Aku mencari kucing, senpai." Susa menjawab sambil cengengesan.

"Humm.. hmmpph.. hmmphh.."

"Kami kesini untuk mencari kucing, senpai. Apa senpai melihat kucing itu? , Mitobe bilang begitu."

Imayoshi melek. Menatap bergantian pria besar dengan wajah lugu dan seorang pemuda berkostum jas putih.

"Kau _cosu_ apa?" Imayoshi malah OOT. Dia menatap pemuda bermuka kucing itu sambil mengedip. Liu jeles seketika.

"Kuran Kaname, Vampire Knight." Jawab pemuda itu bangga.

"Jadi,.." Liu menatap Susa, pria besar pendiam, dan Kaname jadi-jadian itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kalian akan mengincar siapa?"

"Haruka-senpai.." Jawab mereka berdua –minus pemuda besar- kompak.

Liu dan Imayoshi saling tatap.

"Saaa, kita akan buktikan bahwa pilihan kalian salah."

Imayoshi tersenyum mengerikkan, sementara Liu dia sudah pasang tampang ala om-om mesum.

.

.

"Liu tumben ga penuh?" Hanamiya berujar sambil jalan di koridor.

"Maksudmu?" Kiyoshi ga ngerti. Dia pasang tampang polos ala anak SD.

"Lihat, dia lagi ngapain. Gajelas banget." Hanamiya menunjuk Liu yang sedang mempraktekkan jurus kungfu dari negaranya. Sementara tepat didepan Liu ada anak baru tengah memasang jurus Taekwondo asal korea.

"Liu Kurbel." Kiyoshi komentar pendek.

"Imayoshi ngapain juga njir?" Hanamiya kembali bingung. Sebingung memilih antara Umi atau Honoka yang akan dijadikan waifu.

"Itu Jan Ken Po bukan sih?" Kiyoshi tanya sambil garuk-garuk tangan. Yang bingung kepalanya yang gatel tangannya.

"Bukan , dia lagi main Ji Sam Su sama anak kelas X ."

Hanamiya geleng-geleng kepala. Kiyoshi juga ikut-ikutan geleng-geleng.

"Kenapa OSIS kagak ada yang _full_ orangnya."

.

.

-^Shizuka Team^-

"Humphhh.. Humfttt… Hoshhh.." Tiga ekor manusia tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak pernah berhenti bertindak sesuka hati, walaupun halangan rintangan menghadang tak jadi masalah dan tak jadi beban pikiran.

Hidung mereka kembang kempis kek kudanil mau kawin, ketiganya pasang tampang serem, seserem manusia harimau di Tv.

"SIAPA YANG MENGINCAR SHIZUKA?!" Teriak Izuki pada barisan siswa yang tengah sibuk mencari kucing disepanjang koridor.

"Kita semua, senpai." Ujar para siswa malas.

"APA?! " Moriyama jerit lebei, bikin beberapa anak kelas X makin ilfeel sama dia.

"Kalau aku mengincar kakakku sendiri tak ada yang salah bukan?" Sebuah suara memecah kelebay an Moriyama. Sontak mata elang Izuki meneliti kearah sumber suara.

"Taiga."

"Ada apa Izuki-senpai?" Tanya Kagami Taiga dengan pakaian wonder women nya yang masih terlihat licin tak cacat. Ketauan banget dia nganggur dari tadi.

"Kami juga mengincar Shizuka-san, emangnya kenapa senpai?" duo sejoli muncul dengan tidak elit.

"Kawahara? Kau mengincar Shizuka? Apa kau butuh kaca?" Komentar Kasamatsu tajam kepada bocah botak yang tengah berseri-seri membayangkan ciuman Shizuka yang akan datang menghampirinya.

"Kasamatsu-senpai juahad."

"Fukuda? Kau butuh tendangan maut?" Moriyama mendelik serem. Pemuda berambut coklat cepak itu hanya menggeleng sambil cengengesan.

"Lohh kalian kok gak pake _cosu_ ?" Tanya Izuki melihat adanya keganjilan dalam diri duo sejoli ini.

"Kami _cosu_ jadi diri sendiri."

"….."

"POKOKNYA KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MENGINCAR SHIZUKAAAA!" Moriyama tiba-tiba teriak gaje sambil kibasin sapu yang dia pegang.

"BETULL.. SHIZUKA MILIK GUEEE.." Izuki ikut menggila sambil puter-puter kain pel di atas kepalanya.

"ENAK AJA LU, SHIZUKA PUNYA GUE." Moriyama sewot ga terima.

"PUNYA GUE ANJER." Izuki nyolot lebih.

Dan akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan pedang-pedangan antara sapu dan pel ckckck.

Kasamatsu hanya bisa tepok jidat pasrah. Melihat dua temannya yang jadi tontonan gratis ala OVJ di tengah koridor.

.

.

"Itu, Izuki-senpai sama Mori-senpai ngapain sih?" Tatsuya angkat bicara diantara keheningan yang tercipta pasca adegan tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan." Takao menjawab dengan muka bingung.

"Mungkin mereka lagi goyang gayung." Sudahlah Kise kau diam saja.

.

.

"Shizuka-san , apa kau menyukai ideku?" Aoi tersenyum licik sambil memilin-milin rambutnya dengan gaya antagonis dari sinetron Indonesia.

"Kau membuat sifat cool para OSIS jatuh pada level bawah." Komentar Haruka di sambungan telepon. Sementara Shizuka hanya ber –hahaha- ria .

.

.

"HARUKA SENPAII… HEYAAAAAAA…." Team Haruka mengeroyok Liu dan Imayoshi yang tengah adu kekuatan dengan kelas X. wajah mereka berdua mulai pucat pasi dan berakhir aksi kejar-kejaran di koridor.

.

.

"Ini kapan berakhirnya?" Hyuuga pasrah. Dia lesehan di lantai Aula dengan muka malu setengah mati. Hancur sudah harkat derajat dan martabat para OSIS akibat ulah OOC teman-temannya. Apa kata dunia?

"Junpei-kun , ayo kita akhiri ini." Riko pasang ikat kepala dan mengepalkan tangan ala pendekar.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Suara bences menyambut bikin Hyuuga secara insting merinding.

"Kami akan menemukan kucing sialan kesayangan trio idiot itu dan mengakhiri chapter ini." Jawab Riko antusias.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mibuchi dengan heran. Tangannya mengelus lembut buntalan bulu didekapannya.

"Karena Chap ini sudah tidak seru lagi." Hyuuga berujar datar, menohok jantung hati seekor gadis yang tengah mengetik dengan brewok yang sudah menebal.

Heii tunggu dulu?

Buntalan bulu?

Meaowww…

"ITU DIAAAA.." Hyuuga dan Riko sukses teriak kompak. Bikin seisi aula nengok kearah mereka.

"Apa?" Mibuchi pasang muka polos.

"CEPAT SERAHKAN KUCING ITU PADA KAMI." Hyuuga menyerang ganas sambil jambak-jambak Mibuchi.

"Junpei-chan, ngapain sih?" Mibuchi rishi liat Hyuuga lompat-lompat kayak kera.

"Mibuchi serahkan kucing itu padaku." Riko memberi titah.

"haa? Ngapain? Kan aku yang nemuin."

"Pokoknya serahkan!."

"Tidak mau."

"SERAHKAN PADAKU!."

"TIDAK MAU! RIKO JAHAT." Mibuchi ngambek. Dia ngelempar kucing itu kebawah dan lari ala drama india keluar aula.

"….."

"….."

"Aku ambil kucingnya ya senpai." Kuroko maju kedepan dan segera menggendong kucing lucu itu kedalam pelukannya.

Riko bengong.

Hyuuga apalagi.

Semua murid pasang muka bego.

Oke, pertanyaanya adalah :

Yang bego Mibuchi atau mereka?

.

.

.

"HARAP SEMUA MURID YANG TERKENA HUKUMAN, KEMBALI KE AULA SEKARANG JUGA. SEKALI LAGI, BAGI MURID YANG TERKENA HUKUMAN SEGERA KE AULA.!"

"Hehh? Siapa yang udah nangkep kucingnya?" Semua murid bertanya-tanya. Perasaan satupun kubu ga ada yang menemukan kucing itu deh.

Bomat lah, yang penting ketemu.

Akhirnya seluruh murid dengan rasa penasaran kembali ke Aula untuk menyaksikan siapa gerangan yang menemukan kucing sialan itu? Dan siapa pula yang mendapatkan hadiah ciuman oleh trio pengurus OSIS tersebut.

"TETSUYA?!" Pekik Akashi sesampainya disana. Bando berenda yang ia pakai tadi sudah hilang ditiup angin.

"Udah selesai nih?, yaudah ayo ke ruangan Shizuka-chin." Murasakibara ngeloyor ga peduli.

Decakan kesal dan kecewa keluar dari mulut murid baru. Mereka segera bubar dan menuju ke ruangan selanjutnya. Peduli setan dengan siapa yang akan di pilih lelaki manis berambut biru ini untuk hadiah sebuah ciuman manis.

Kecuali Akashi.

Wajahnya memerah dan kepalanya berasap, persis kaya pantat babon diatas tukang sate.

"Kau mau pilih siapa?" Tanya Akashi ketus.

Kuroko hanya mengerjap bingung dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kurasa aku tidak berhak mendapatkannya, kan aku tidak dihukum."

Hening …

Akashi ingin menangis mendengarnya.

" _I see the angel without wings in front of me._ "

.

.

.

"Baiklah, untuk game dari Aoi. Tidak ada yang bisa mendapatkan ciuman trio OSIS kita. HUAHAHAHAHAHA…" Izuki ngakak gedhe di microphone.

"Jadi, kupon dan tanda tangan kalian hanya kurang satu." Sambung Kiyoshi dengan senyuman riang gembira.

"Kenapa kau nampak seperti bocah, Kiyoshi Teppei?" Hanamiya menatap sang seme heran.

"Karena aku tau apa yang akan dilakukan ketua kita." Kiyoshi menaik turunkan alisnya.

Idih najong , Hanamiya ngebatin.

"Apa ya yang akan dia lakukan?"

"Tunggu di chap selanjutnya." Kotaro tereak ala monyet.

"Yakk betul sekali." Jerit Izuki heboh.

"So, kalian siap-siap ya.."

Semua murid meneguk ludah.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 _Shizuka kambekkkkkkkk *hug everyone_

 _Hallo maaf apdetnya lama TwT hampir setahun ya ini?_

 _Pasti banyak yang kecewa deh, tapi saya akan lanjut ff ini apapun yg terjadi karena ini ide saya yang paling saya sukai ^^_

 _THANKS BUAT YANG FAV DAN FOLLOW FF INI YA, DEMI KALIAN SAYA AKAN NGELANJUTIN INI. DOAIN SEMPAT YAA^^_

 _Kritik sarannya yaa ^^_

 _Balasan ripiu yang dua dan istimewa ^^_

 **Yuuki :** Ini udah lanjut ^^ maaf lama ya dan mungkin kamu udah lupa sama ini, tapi saya buat ini untuk memenuhi kamu loh .. enjoy it ^^

 **Fallyn :** Saya udah dari awal pasangin mereka wkwkwkw, soalnya Kotaro sama Miyaji itu pair yang lucu dan mereka paling ngerti Aoi lebih dari kakaknya sendiri hehe, saya ada buat sekuelnya tapi untuk konsumsi pribadi sih :v kapan kapan saya kirim ke kamu ya . semua aja husbando in :v *lu juga thor

 _Okeee… selesaii , saya janji ga akan biarin ff ini terbengkalai kok ^^_

 _Thanks yang masih nungguin_

 _Saya sayang kalian {}_

 _Salam merdeka_

 _Tee hee_

 _Shizuka_


End file.
